


Bilateral Agreements

by Salvia_Lux



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, Coming of Age, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, OT4, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Burn, Supportive Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvia_Lux/pseuds/Salvia_Lux
Summary: Insomnia is like any other big city it's bustling, loud, and constantly changing. For Noctis change has usually been painful and now that he is finishing school he expects those pains that come with change. Learning to delve deep into royal duties is enough but it's made more challenging as Noctis, Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis try to navigate their growing relationship. Negotiations between kingdoms are at stake but so is their coming together to try and figure out what it takes to make a Pack.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/ Gladiolus Amicitia/ Prompto Argentum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 22
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello internet neighbors! 
> 
> I am returning to fic writing after a many year hiatus, this is my first on this site (I'm still trying to figure out tags) if you know a tag that I should add let me know I'd appreciate it! There are a lot of firsts here since this is also my first FFXV fic but I'm excited to jump back on the bandwagon with this fandom. The story will use AOB dynamics though at this point I primarily plan on using them as background (though stories sometimes take a mind of their own so we'll see how it turns out). At the start of the story, we have an established relationship between Prompto/Noctis/Gladio but don't worry we'll work up to OT4. So, no more delay, here we go!

Summer in Insomnia had settled in to stay, the days were longer and the sun was hot. Ignis had just entered Noctis’s building sighing in relief as the air conditioning hit him; the day had been particularly muggy and the sweat on his skin made him feel sticky. The sound of his phone ringing in his pocket distracted him from enjoying the simple pleasure. Grocery bags were deftly transferred to one hand as he fished his phone out of his pocket to answer the call. 

“Good afternoon Mr. Scientia, the Trade Council has required Prince Noctis’s presence at their meeting this afternoon. I trust you can make sure he attends?” The voice started before Ignis had a chance to speak. 

“Of course. The meeting is at 2:30 if I recall correctly” The response was not a question but Ignis thought it would be polite to state the time for the person whose job was to coordinate the meetings. 

“That is correct. Have a pleasant remainder of your day, Mr. Scientia” 

Without waiting for another response the phone call ended. Ignis gave a slight frown as he placed his phone back thinking that he would have to pull Noctis out of school early for this. The Crown Prince would be a handful when he was called. Ignis went through his mental checklist, trying to prioritize upcoming tasks, as he made his way up to Noctis’s apartment. He passed a few Crownsguard members with nods of acknowledgment before he made it to the door and swiped his access card. There was a pause as he entered the apartment taking in the familiar scent of the other men who were here most days. This was a clearly lived in space going by scent alone and recent changes meant it smelled like the unique mix of a pack trying to figure out how they fit in together. A lingering scent of excitement, nerves, and sweetness. A small pang of something - _Jealousy?-_ passed through the advisor before he shook his head and took his shoes off. A deep breath was exhaled in the otherwise quiet space before green eyes glanced at the clock in the living room. He had a little less than an hour before he had to pick up Noctis if they were going to keep the appointment. His phone chirped for attention as Ignis placed the groceries in the kitchen. 

The ash-blond man pulled his phone out and glanced at the notification: ‘Personal Appointment 1:45’.  _ I had that visit with the specialist today. I’ll have to reschedule.  _ He had planned on having the afternoon to prepare dinner, attend his appointment, and prepare documents about the proposed trade routes before picking up Noctis and Prompto. The summons to the Citadel meant the whole afternoon had to be restructured. Ignis took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, leaning back against the kitchen counter and taking another breath, there was the pull of fatigue deep in his body. He replaced his glasses and wrote a quick email to his doctor requesting the reschedule then turned to glance at the groceries. Nimble fingers opened the fridge and pulled out a cold can of Ebony as Ignis mentally prepared himself for the rest of the day. He’d have to rethink dinner, make it simpler since he and Noctis would likely be at the Citadel for a few hours at least.  _ Pasta. That will be quick and I am sure I froze the excess sauce I made a few weeks back for this sort of occasion.  _ With a nod the emerald-eyed man rolled his shoulders back, took a drink, and straightened his shirt before turning to finish his task. He started a new mental checklist, thinking of the next steps to prepare for the impromptu meeting. 

-=-=-=-=-

Noctis let his eyes wander around the room keeping his face impassive after years of practice. Beneath the cool exterior, Noctis was nursing an extra-large cup of annoyance.  _ Keep it together, they don’t need to know they’re this far under your skin. _ His presence had been requested abruptly, halfway through the school day. Usually, attending school outside the Citadel was a good enough excuse for him to be left alone except for evening requests or special occasions but they had insisted he attend after King Regis had let them know that he was unavailable. Noctis had been looking forward to sitting in front of them in his uniform just to make them uncomfortable. They always seemed unsure how to deal with him when he wore street clothes in the Citadel these days. Ignis, as always, was prepared though and had had his formal clothing in a garment bag when he picked him up at school. There had been some half-hearted back and forth where Noctis had told Ignis exactly where the council could stick their formalities while he awkwardly changed in the back of the car. Ignis, for his part, hadn’t given his customary disapproving look at the colorful language. Instead, he started to share a short overview of what he expected the meeting to cover.

The room was comfortably cool, unlike the heat outdoors during this time of year, which was a silver lining at least. Each of the council members wore formal robes and way too self-important looks on their faces at least as far as Noctis was concerned. Most of them were old enough to be Noctis’s parents which only added to the discomfort of sitting with them for the prince. He knew it would only be a few months until he had to do this sort of thing regularly but he still felt like an imposter sitting here and acting like he knew exactly what was going on. Well, he knew some things thanks to Ignis. The Trade Council was a combination of King’s Council members, experts in travel and economy, and other Citadel staff with relevant experience. They sat discussing the proposed trade route that was in the process of being negotiated with Tenebrae. It had been at least an hour of tedious back and forth not counting the time they took to exchange pleasantries, review action items, and for reports related to the previous meeting. 

Ignis was sitting across the table from Noctis with his customary serious look, not saying a word. He had been watching the prince closely as the meeting went on noting the minuscule details that cued him that Noctis had lost interest. It was in the way the obsidian haired teen glanced around the table, the way he slowly tapped one finger on the documents in front of him, and the way he would sneak looks toward Ignis as if trying to take a cue from him. Ignis tried not to let his exasperation show on his face, he knew Noctis was trying his best and this had been a last-minute change to his day; however, these situations were to be expected once Noctis joined the day-to-day work in the Citadel after graduation. Green eyes returned to the paper in front of him reviewing the short-hand quickly as he continued listening to the conversation around him. Today it was his job to record and review with the Prince not to give his opinion.

Noctis groaned internally as he watched the members continue their discussion.  _ This whole thing could have been an email. I swear to the Astrals- _

“What are your thoughts on the proposed changes based on this new information Your Highness?” 

He turned toward the voice reminding himself not to let his panic show as he realized he had no idea what had actually been discussed in the last few minutes. All of the members of the Trade Council were looking in his direction, some with amused faces and others with slight frowns as he stayed silent. Finally, Noctis spoke making sure to slowly gaze around the room and make eye contact with a few of the members in a way that he hoped made him look confident. 

“I need more time to review before I could give my assessment based on this new information” The obsidian haired prince hoped that this was a neutral enough answer. He forced himself not to look at Ignis for affirmation as he finished speaking. Ignis watched Noctis carefully and couldn’t help but feel a mix of pride and amusement at the way that he managed to look so confident when he had likely only listened to a quarter of what had been said in the last hour. While his response was a non-answer it wasn't likely anyone here would call him on it. 

“Well, perhaps your advisor should have taken better care to prepare you for our meeting today.” Another of the council stated and a scent that could only be read as annoyance came from him. It was light but clearly released to punctuate his words. Noctis fought against rolling his eyes. _Ugh, Alphas._ A few chuckles and looks of discomfort came from around the table in response. 

Ignis felt his shoulders tighten reminding himself to keep his face and scent neutral and to continue writing. This wasn’t the first time someone on the Council tried to tell him, directly or indirectly, how to do his job. Being in charge of supporting and guiding the young prince had meant that Ignis had to be able to deal with this sort of thing. Everyone had an opinion about how best to prepare their next king. Noctis, for his part, willed himself not to reply in anger.  _ No typical Alpha responses here. _ Blue eyes moved over the room again as Noctis took his own care to continue releasing only a neutral scent; he took a short breath before turning his gaze and replying. 

“Why don’t you tell me your thoughts?” The question was directed toward the member who had addressed him originally hoping to get the focus back onto the trade topic. This seemed to please the rest of the room enough that they returned to discussing the details they thought were important. The debate at this point was whether the goods being traded would warrant an increase in security at various checkpoints along the route.  _ They just love to act like they don’t do a thing wrong.  _ What Noctis showed to the rest of the room was one thing but he couldn’t help the thoughts that came up from his anger. 

Ignis had taken a breath in and focused even more intently on the task at hand; he took a second to consider how he’d transcribe this to debrief with Noctis later. It always helped keep him calm. Focusing on the next step and the next and the next. It took a few minutes for him to notice that he felt uncomfortably warm like he had just stepped out into the Insomnia summer. He took another breath thinking it was a response to the uncomfortable exchange that had happened and looked back toward the woman who was speaking. 

Noctis chanced a look toward Ignis wondering how he was handling the whole situation but as always the man looked calm and composed. His hair was perfectly in place, clothing pressed, and he simply continued taking notes as if the jab at him never happened. Something felt off though. The prince looked away with a slight furrow of his brow continuing to focus on not letting the scent of displeased Alpha escape him as the meeting continued.  _ I can’t wait to get back home.  _

-=-=-=-=-

The bell rang and with a deep breath of relief Prompto stretched his arms above his head before standing from his desk. Finishing the school day without Noctis had thrown him off. He felt a familiar pang of disappointment in his chest and shook his head as he started packing up; Noctis was the prince and sometimes duty called, he knew that. It was only going to get worse after the school year finished.  _ It’s too bad though, I was looking forward to walking back together and a quiet night. _ Slim hands paused as he rummaged through his bag looking for headphones. There was the soft sound of his phone vibrating coming from the front pocket of his bag. Prompto reached for it with an eyebrow cocked.  _ Maybe he’s done and we can still hang out. He’s always so grumpy after he gets called out from school.  _ Prompto glanced at the name on the screen and tilted his head with a soft “Huh” before answering the call. 

“Hey Gladio, what’s up?” Came the chipper voice of the blond as he held this phone against his ear with his shoulder. He grabbed his headphones out of the bag, finished packing, and headed out of the classroom following the last of the students. 

“Hey Blondie you up for some one-on-one time with this guy?” 

“Sure, yeah” The blond felt his lips lift in a smile as he walked out of the building and toward the front of the school. He had been looking forward to time spent with Noctis but time alone with Gladio was rare. With Gladio busy doing Crownsguard duties, training, and with his Shield responsibilities Prompto usually ended up spending most of what he thought of as boyfriend time with both Gladio and Noctis. The little time he had gotten alone with Gladio was at Noctis’s place when Noctis was busy with Prince's duties or if Noctis dozed off. 

“Good. We haven’t exactly had a proper date yet” Prompto could hear the grin as Gladio responded and he felt his freckled cheeks warm. There was a pleasant twist in his stomach as he heard the words.  _ He really does want to be in this with us. And with me. It’s not just for Noctis.  _ “I’m out front waiting for you, kid”. 

When the blond reached the front of the school he felt his cheeks warm again. His tall, muscular boyfriend was leaning against a sleek black car; he had had the decency to put on a shirt to pick him up but the shirt was a tight, sleeveless number that left little to the imagination. Violet-blue eyes roamed over the other man taking in the way the shirt barely reached the edge of the tight pants he wore. Prompto swallowed heavily and gave Gladio a nervous lifting of one hand in greeting as he reached him. 

“H-hey” 

Gladio watched the blond approach and was glad that all his Crownsguard training helped him keep a neutral look when he noticed Prompto’s eyes roaming. The blond was so damn cute.  _ Eos I’m a lucky guy, I hope today goes well _ . He wanted to sweep Prompto up right there and then, decorum be damned, and kiss those flushed freckled cheeks until the smaller man laughed and squirmed in his arms. Gladio shook himself out of his thoughts as the nervous voice greeted him and watched the blond warmly as he made it the last few steps to the car. 

“Hey yourself, let’s get out of here” his tone was easy, teasing as Gladio opened the passenger door and turned expectantly to the blond. Prompto could feel his flush deepen but grinned and swatted Gladio’s arm as he let himself into the car. 

“Is this the royal treatment?” 

“It can be if you want Princess,” Gladio responded as he leaned over the door to look Prompto flirtatiously up and down. If the blond got any redder Gladio was sure that he’d start steaming at the ears. 

“Come on, man. That’s Noct’s deal you’ll make him jealous if you start calling me that.” Prompto crossed his arms with a huff but he couldn’t help the need to preen for his partner as Gladio teased. The Shield only shrugged,  _ he’s so damn cute _ , and closed the door before heading to the driver’s side. 

As they drove away from the school in a comfortable silence Prompto felt his mind wander. If someone had told him that befriending the Crown Prince would end up with him dating both the Prince and his Shield Prompto would have probably called for a medical check. And yet here he was. Gladio was surprised that Prompto was so quiet and glanced at him as he drove; there was a pleasant, sweet scent coming from him so his freckled boyfriend wasn’t distressed. Maybe he was tired from the day. 

Gladio’s eyes went back to the road as he felt nervous for the first time since Noctis had suggested that he pick up Prompto. He’d been so excited to finally take the blond on a date that he hadn’t thought how his smaller boyfriend would feel about being out after a day of classes. The scent of flowers began creeping into the car making Prompto frown slightly. It was rare for Gladio to get nervous but when he did it almost always smelled like flowers. Out of the corner of his eye, Prompto saw that one of the muscular man’s hands was resting loosely over the gear shift while the other casually steered the car. Prompto bit his lip and tentatively put his smaller hand over the Shield’s before turning to look out the window, trying to act casual, his heart beating faster in his chest.  _ It’s so different than with Noct.  _

For the blond falling for Noctis had felt natural. School conversations lead to walks to one of the arcades near school; they were always shadowed by Gladio or Ignis. When he got clearance to visit Noctis’s place it meant spending time together after school to study, play games, and have tons of good food courtesy of Ignis. There was laughing, bad jokes, and plenty of junk food too. As their friendship grew the rest of their relationship felt like it started falling into place. Playing games on opposite sides of the couch quickly became sitting shoulder to shoulder. The scents of comfortable Alpha and Omega would mix as they leaned toward each other enjoying the simple pleasure of the others company. Noctis would doze off during movies and his head would fall against Prompto who would never think to move.

In between all of that Prompto had caught little moments when Noctis’s eyes had lingered just a bit too long on him. On his hands as he played a game or tapped rhythms on his desk at school. Or the time that Prompto had caught Noctis staring at the bit of exposed chest and collar bone the first time they had spent an afternoon in Noctis’s apartment and Prompto had thrown off his school shirt to reveal the black tank top underneath. At first, the blond had ignored those little moments telling himself that he was reading too much into it.  _ He’s just curious, he’s lived in the Citadel forever and you’re an omega so...yeah ...curious _ . But man had he been wrong. 

When they finally ended up on the couch breathlessly kissing each other it had felt right, like the next logical step. Prompto had felt himself flush with embarrassment as he caught the scent of Omega in the air around them; the scent was encouraging, letting Noctis,  _ Alpha _ , know his enthusiasm. He was afraid Noctis would get weird, say something or start acting the part of possessive Alpha, but Noctis had only given him a goofy sort of grin and pulled him closer for another round of kisses.

“You’re awful quiet for someone who said they wouldn’t mind some boyfriend time” 

Prompto was pulled out of his thoughts as he looked back toward Gladio and he felt his stomach squirm with nerves he thought he’d upset the older man. But Gladio only had a small, fond sort of smile as he continued watching the road. 

“Sorry, I was just thinking.” 

“That’s a dangerous pastime don’t you think,” Gladio said teasingly “You might bust a seam or something” 

“Haha” Came an exaggerated, sarcastic laugh in response as the blond rolled his eyes “It’s just weird that we’re-you know- a thing” 

At that Gladio only gave out a laugh and the hand that had been under Prompto’s was suddenly entwining calloused fingers in slimmer, freckled ones. Gladio shook his head and squeezed Prompto’s fingers gently between his. 

“Well, I hope this  _ thing _ is working for you Blondie because you’re stuck with both the Beauty and the Bloodhorn.”  


Prompto smiled at that and the scent in the car sweetened all the more as he felt the strong fingers holding his. It was Gladio’s turn to blush as the scent in the car got stronger but he didn’t trust himself to say much more. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for a warmer reception than anticipated! A quick housekeeping note, I hope to update every few weeks. This one ended up longer than anticipated. Hopefully not a bad thing. Oh, and I'm so glad that folks are enjoying enough to leave kudos!

A content sigh filled the room as Prompto flopped onto the couch stretching his arms over his head. The date had been simple but Gladio had been sweet; though there had been a slight back and forth after Gladio had bought Prompto a new photography book he was eyeing. Prompto felt a slight pang of embarrassment thinking about it even now because he just wasn’t sure how he should respond to that. It always felt weird to have things bought for him especially since he had taken care of himself for so long. The two had compromised with Prompto buying ice cream on the way home which had left the blond feeling more at ease. Now that they were back at Noctis’s for the evening the blond felt himself sink into the cushions, enjoying the familiar surroundings.

Things had played out well even with Noctis getting called to that meeting, it was the start of the weekend and their small Pack had the potential for a few days all together. Though, the way Prompto saw it, it wouldn’t really feel like the weekend until Noctis was back home and they were all sitting around together. Ignis would be with them for at least part of the night and that was okay, welcome even. And once Ignis went home, well, there was potential there. _Maybe Gladio will stay and we can spend the night in Noct’s bed_ , the thought made Prompto feel slightly giddy. The three had had very few nights together so far. Prompto flushed thinking about being caught between the two and glanced over at where Gladio was grabbing two glasses of water from the kitchen. _Uuugh, he’s so hot it’s not fair_. 

The taller of the two had a discrete smile, a slight upturn of lips, as he made his way around the kitchen. After they had come in and taken their shoes off Gladio headed to get water for the two, knowing that the heat outside had been rough and that they needed to stay hydrated. Years of focusing on training his body and helping others train meant that it was hard for him to turn off that sort of calculation. He drank a bit out of the glass he had just poured before filling it again. Prompto had seemed to enjoy himself on their date and there hadn’t been any awkwardness with the two of them spending time alone. Well, other than the photo book thing but they’d figured that out. Gladio walked toward the living room, placed their cups on the coffee table, and sat himself near one end of the couch before digging through the paper bag on the ground. He pulled out a novel with a sprawling green field and a sword on the cover glancing over at Prompto. 

“ Have some water, you probably need it. You mind if I read some?” The first was said almost absently as he gestured with one hand. The second he said holding up the book as he watched Prompto scrolling on his phone. He figured they’d spend some quiet time together before Noctis and Ignis got back and they all had dinner. 

“Huh? Nah, go ahead big guy I’ve got some daily stuff on King’s Knight” Prompto waved his hand in the air next to him to show that he didn’t mind. He was pulling up the game when his heart leapt at the feeling of warm lips against his temple. 

“You’re cute, blondie. Thanks for today” 

“Y-yeah no problem, it was good,” Prompto answered feeling the warmth spread on his face as he leaned into the kiss. There was a pang of disappointment when Gladio pulled away to sit near the end of the couch again. The blond looked over to where the taller man was settling comfortably and put his phone on the table in front of him letting the music from the game’s title screen continue playing softly. 

“Umm, Gladio...” 

The voice was soft, unsure as Gladio glanced toward the blond. Prompto was leaning toward him with a flush coloring his freckled cheeks and an unsure look on his face. Then, as if he’d made up his mind, the blond scooted closer, getting up on his knees, and leaned into Gladio pressing his cheek against the taller man’s neck. There was a moment while Prompto inhaled Gladio’s scent appreciatively and then he began scenting his tall boyfriend. 

Amber eyes widened as Gladio sat, stunned for a moment. It wasn’t that Prompto wasn't affectionate or that they hadn’t gotten physical with each other before. Their small Pack had been trying to figure out how they all fit for the last few months. Things were sped up by the fact that they had all gravitated around each other before but it was still an adjustment. Knowing someone platonically was different than knowing someone romantically or sexually and it had taken them all time to figure out which of those things they wanted to be to each other. The three kept working on it, though the focus was less on beginning relationship stuff like pleasantries, getting to know favorite foods, likes or dislikes; instead, they had been dancing around each other before deciding that yeah romantic would work. From then on it was kissing, scenting, and enjoying getting to touch one another.

-=-=-=

It was early spring, the air still cool in the mornings. Pale, freckled fingers were running through dark locks as the two teens sat scrolling through their phones. Noctis made a soft sound of content leaning into Prompto’s thigh from where he was laying on his side, stretched out over the couch. _And they say Omegas are clingy_. The thought was fond as Prompto gently tugged at Noct’s hair just to get the other teen to nudge his thigh with a grumble. There had been no school and they were spending the afternoon lounging around the apartment, eating whatever they had on hand, and playing games. The morning had stretched long after Noctis had refused to get out of bed because he was enjoying having his limbs tangled up in Prompto’s. After a lot of complaints, some tugging on the blond’s part, and a few kisses for incentive Noctis had sleepily let Prompto up.

The rest of the day had been uneventful but there was a nervous buzz around the room. It was felt in the way that Prompto kept glancing up to the door and the way Noctis was tapping his fingers against the side of the couch. The two were trying their hardest to keep things as normal as they could. They were expecting Gladio soon, it was his turn to spend the afternoon in the apartment since Ignis had some catching up to do at the Citadel, and the teens had talked themselves up for today. _We’re going to ask him, we said we were_. Noctis kept repeating it to himself hoping it would let him keep his nerve. 

Prompto glanced down to where Noctis was skimming an article suggesting different armor sets that were best for the type of character he was playing in one of their games. He could smell the nervous Alpha scent coming from Noctis; the prince was trying to keep it under wraps but it came in waves as if he had moments where he couldn’t help himself. The blond was sure that he wasn’t any better. It felt so strange to feel nervous about relationship stuff since getting together had been so different for the two of them. 

They weren’t exactly sure when their relationship really started. If it was based on when they started spending most of their time together it would have when soon after high school started. If it was when they started getting physically closer it would have been two years ago and if it was from when they first kissed it would be at least a year. Regardless, the two had been content. Noctis closed his eyes and took a moment to enjoy the warmth of Prompto beneath his cheek and the sweet scent that was only slightly tinged with nerves. 

Close to the Winter solstice celebrations, Noctis had finally talked to Prompto about Packs. The fact was that, while it wasn’t usual for most people to form them anymore, many members of the royal family had Packs in the past. It wasn’t always romantic or sexual but it was always people who were close, loyal, and caring. It was meant to make sure that the royal in question felt supported and therefore could better focus on their duties throughout their lifetime. Packmates were kept close regardless of whether the relationship was platonic or not; it was as close a commitment to marriage as one could get without the ceremonies. It wasn’t mandatory that Noctis form one but it was a royal norm that felt right. 

The dark-haired Alpha glanced up to where Prompto was looking toward the door again. The blond had asked questions but he had been so understanding and the two had decided to ask Gladio together. For Noctis, it seemed obvious that the Shield should be officially part of the Pack considering that he was pretty much there already. He took care of Noctis, pushed him to be his best, and when Prompto came into the picture Gladio took him in without a fuss. He only hoped that the oldest of the group would want the Pack in the same way they did. That Gladio would want to be in their bed and not just by their side. Noctis had been ready to ask from the moment he knew that Prompto approved but Prompto had only shaken his head nervously and said ‘Come on Noct we have to at least wait until we’re both legal. I mean the poor guy won’t even know what hit him.’

Noctis hated to wait but he knew that Prompto was right. Knowing Gladio’s sense of duty he probably would have been uncomfortable with the idea that either of them was underage especially with the multi-year gap in their ages. So they had waited a few months for Prompto to come of age and settle into officially ‘being an adult’ not that much had changed. From there it had only been a matter of waiting for the right time. Noctis bit his lip frowning at his phone before putting it down and closing his eyes. 

Gladio was known all over the Citadel as a ladies’ man so odds were he wasn’t going to want to get together with them exactly in the way Noctis fantasized about. Usually in the shower though lately while he and Prompto were in bed with hands tugging at clothes and roaming. Still, if he accepted to be officially Pack Noctis would have sway in having Gladio live with him and Prompto once school was done. It would only be proper that a Pack stay together this way until the members formed their own families and needed their own spaces close by. Noctis was pulled from his thoughts as the door to the apartment opened with the smell of food wafting in. 

“Hey, I figured you’re surviving off junk so I brought some lunch courtesy of Specs.” The familiar, gruff voice of the scarred Beta called from the entrance. 

Two sets of blue eyes met and then glanced toward the brunet. Prompto’s hand lay frozen against Noctis’s temple, falling away as Noctis sat up. The prince entwined his fingers with Prompto and took a breath giving himself one final moment to psych himself up. _Alright, I'm good to go._

-=-=-=

Gladio relished the moment knowing that, up to now, the blond rarely initiated this sort of interaction. Prompto was usually more hesitant than the others as if he was less sure about how he fit into the mix. Moments like these with him were meant to be enjoyed. The Beta felt himself relax under the ministrations of the younger man and let his head fall against the back of the couch turning his neck to give Prompto more access. _Thank Shiva this damn shirt isn’t in the way_ . He was slightly disappointed that he’d worn a shirt at all but he was glad that the lower cut tank left his neck and much of his shoulders exposed. The scent of content Omega began to fill the space as Prompto continued moving from Gladio’s neck to his chest encouraged by the tattooed man’s body language. He took his time moving to the other side of Gladio’s neck, taking his jaw in pale hands to tilt his head the other way. _Hmm, want to be closer. Packmate._ Prompto could never remember his instincts being as loud as when he was with his packmates. Usually, it was small tugs in the back of his mind but in moments like these he fell deep. 

Gladio felt warm, utterly relaxed and there was the slow burn of arousal beginning low in his belly as Prompto continued. He felt the couch shift and then the warmth of thighs settling on either side of his legs as Prompto adjusted himself in his older boyfriend’s lap. Gladio didn’t realize he had closed his eyes until they slid open to glance down at the blond. Violet-blue eyes were half-lidded and the look in them was dreamy, far away. He was settled hovering just above Gladio’s lap, his breath was just a bit shorter than usual and soft lips parted slightly. 

Prompto paused, trying to get himself together. Omega instincts were in high gear and getting his mind to focus was hard. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing but it got disorienting. He felt large hands lightly on his hips and warm, gentle fingers rubbing through his clothes. The blond leaned into the muscular chest and settled himself against Gladio with a soft release of breath. 

“Today was nice” 

“Hmm” It was an affirmative sound though Gladio’s brain was having a hard time catching up with his mouth. 

The two finally noticed the silence in the room, the music from the game had ended when Prompto’s phone had locked due to inactivity. Chests were rising and falling against each other and there was the pleasant static of pheromones in the air. Antsy shifting brought Gladio back from where he was almost dozing and he looked over Prompto. His breathing was regular again and while he still seemed loose-limbed and comfortable there was a disgruntled look on his face. 

“What’s up?” Gladio reached up to gently rub the nape of the blond’s neck, wanting him back to that relaxed Omega he had seen a few minutes before. He felt a shudder run over the freckled teen’s body. 

“Sorry- sorry. I just,” Prompto swallowed, the feelings of doubt which had been quiet most of the day coming back to him. He wasn’t sure he was going to continue but the feeling of Gladio’s fingers was distracting and before he knew it he was dreamily asking, “What am I going to do?” 

Gladio blinked, unsure what the question was exactly but continuing his gentle massage. The scenting, having his packmate close, and being in the familiar space had left Prompto feeling physically soothed if his scent was anything to go by. Prompto sighed leaning more heavily against Gladio. _Maybe that’s why talking feels so easy. It’s like I’ve had a few drinks, Astrals he smells nice_. 

“About what kid?” 

“You guys all have, I mean, you have stuff you know?” Prompto was muttering and if it hadn’t been for the fact that he was pressed close to Gladio, the older wasn’t sure he would have been able to hear. “School’s over in less than 2 months. Noct’s got to go do Prince stuff and then King stuff. You’ll be Shielding and kicking everyone’s butt at training” 

Gladio couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips at hearing ‘shielding’ used in that tense. That was a new one for him. But he willed himself not to chuckle or make any move that might spook his smaller packmate into silence. It seemed like Prompto needed to say this and something about the combination of what had happened today was making it easier for him. 

“Iggy will be with you at the Citadel doing his Advisor thing,” the blond continued softly, “You have stuff. And I’m just me.” 

There was silence again as Gladio took in the blond’s words. Prompto’s mind was filled with anxiety at having said anything but it was hard for the familiar pull to overwhelm him when the large fingers had moved to his hair and were running absently through blond locks then back down to rub against his neck. 

“You’ve got that part-time right? And your pictures” Gladio said breaking the quiet, “You can figure the rest of it out later. You’ve got us.” 

Prompto leaned back meeting amber eyes with his unique blue ones. Gladio was looking at him with a sincere, soft look over him. It wasn’t exactly what the freckled teen had wanted to hear but, to be fair, he wasn’t sure what exactly he wanted to hear. The blond nodded not knowing what else to say and gave Gladio a wistful smile. 

“Y-yeah, course” The dreamy quality was gone from his voice and Prompto tried bringing his usual cheerfulness but it wasn’t quite right.

Gladio bit the inside of his cheek suddenly feeling like an idiot. He should have said something more comforting, something sweet. He wasn’t exactly good at feelings, his idea of working through them was a hard training session and a good cup of noodles. _Shit, you’d think with a kid sister I’d be better at this. What do I say to Iris to make her feel better?_

“ I think I need a shower before Noct and Iggy get back. I’m gross, man.” Prompto’s voice was more normal, joking as he pulled away from Gladio’s lap but he also wasn’t meeting Gladio’s eyes. Without giving it much thought Gladio tightened his grip on the blond’s hips. 

“We’ll figure it out” He purposefully kept his voice soft as he tugged the blond close and pressed a kiss to the lips that had parted in a sound of surprise. Tanned thumbs rubbed circles through the uniform pants the blond wore and then Gladio got a very serious look on his face, “You’re right though, you better shower before those two get back. You stink.” 

Prompto rolled his eyes but gave a short, genuine laugh at the jab and shoved playfully against Gladio’s chest as he pulled away. 

“You sure know how to romance a guy.” The blond shook his head and grabbed his phone before heading toward Noctis’s bedroom. He turned to glance behind him just before he walked past the doorway noticing the still serious look on Gladio’s face and feeling guilt seep its way in. _I ruined our day, I should have just shut it_. Prompto swallowed heavily and headed into the shower quickly, hoping that he wasn’t letting out a distressed scent where Gladio could catch it. 

The brunet sat in what now felt like unsettling silence. He groaned inwardly and made a note to talk to Iris about feelings stuff, she was way younger than his boyfriends but she should know about dealing with things like this right? Or maybe Ignis, he had a way with words. _No, that would be weird for Iggy._ Gladio sighed and leaned toward the table to grab for his glass of water before draining it in one go. He glanced at the clock noticing it was almost 6, way later than he expected to wait for the other two. Amber eyes glanced back to where he had left his book on the couch and he picked it up again. He figured he’d get some reading done while he waited. _Maybe Noct and I can think of something_. 

About two-thirds of the way into the first chapter Gladio glanced to the sound of approaching footsteps; there was the muffled back and forth of voices as the door to the apartment clicked open. The distinct sound of Noctis grumbling reached the tallest of the group even before the door had swung open enough for the dark-haired Alpha to come in; he knew that tone all too well from the years of pushing the prince during training. 

“I don’t know how you can stand them Specs. They act like they’re better than other people but they’re just-” Noct cut himself off with an angry huff, gesturing vaguely as Ignis followed behind him and shut the door quietly. 

“Frustration is understandable Noctis but what would we have gotten from arguing with the man?” Ignis sounded more amused than anything as he began removing his shoes, “Besides you must have left quite an impression from the message I received when we arrived here. It seems they would like you to partake more closely in the agreement as it is finalized over the next few months.” 

Gladio placed his book on the table beside him feeling a fondness as Noctis let out a groan in response to Ignis’s comment. Maybe the feeling came from the years of working together but whatever it was it made the exchange between the other two comforting. The muscular man stretched his arms overhead and walked over to the two with his customary swagger. Noctis didn’t know about earlier but damn if Gladio wasn’t glad to have him here. He had a way of getting Prompto to smile even when the blond seemed past comforting. Noctis caught the scent of both his packmates on Gladio as the tallest of the group approached and glanced up to look him up and down. There was the familiar scent of his Shield but also the sweet scent of Prompto mingled in a way that was relaxed, pleasant; well, at least their date had gone well then.

“Long day Princess?” He leaned against the wall casually looking over Noctis as the dark-haired teen straightened up and turned to walk deeper into the apartment on now bare feet. The prince had taken off his tie and unbuttoned the jacket, vest, and the top few buttons of the shirt that made up the royal raiment making him look messy but incredibly appealing.. It made him want to kiss those exposed bits of skin on the Alpha’s neck. With a slight grin, Gladio watched the teen wondering how long after leaving the Citadel it took for Noct to take apart the royal clothes. Knowing Ignis, he would have made Noctis wait until he was in the car and away from prying eyes. 

“It felt like it wouldn’t end and you’re not helping Gladio” The complaint was punctuated by a rolling of eyes as Noctis removed his jacket and tossed it carelessly in the general direction of the couch. Out of the corner of his eye, Gladio noticed the disapproving look that Ignis gave the jacket as it lay crumpled over the back of the couch but he was quickly distracted by the Alpha. There was what could only be described as a pout on his lips as he glanced over to the tallest member of his Pack. Noctis, for his part, always liked to act like he hated the nickname, _Princess,_ but part of him twisted pleasantly when Gladio said it. 

There was a shift as the prince wandered over to Gladio with a look that the scarred brunet was becoming more familiar with each day; he wasn’t surprised when the Alpha leaned his head up toward Gladio invitingly. When they first became a Pack there had been nothing like this. Once they had all gotten around to the idea that they all wanted this Noctis had been hesitant about the displays of affection, especially around Ignis. But the dark-haired teen had quickly realized that the tall Beta enjoyed feeling wanted by his prince and so he’d gotten more demanding when it came to affection. Noctis wouldn’t often ask for things outright but he’d put himself in front of his muscular boyfriend in ways that couldn’t be ignored until he got what he wanted. Gladio fought not to squirm as he eyed Noctis, feeling warmth spread in his core as soft, pink lips parted and blue eyes gave him a look that was equal parts impatient and eager. Taking his cue the brunet leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to Noctis’s not missing the content sound he made when their lips met. Noctis leaned closer tilting his head deeper into the older’s mouth before pulling away with a lazy, satisfied smile. 

“I’m reconsidering having you arrested for disrespecting the Crown” 

“How benevolent of you Princess.” Gladio chuckled and shook his head. 

The night could still turn around now that they were all home. They’d have a nice dinner and things would fall into place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter got away from me. It ended up being a lot more relationship exploring, set-up, and that little glimpse into how we got here. Even outlines and notes don't always keep the writing muses at bay. See ya'll next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie this is a bit more self-indulgence than anything because I like writing what's going on in people's heads. The next chapter will move the plot along. As a heads up, this chapter is where the M rating is starting to be earned with some sexy stuff happening here and there.

Getting in the car at the end of the day had been such a relief for Ignis. The body has an amazing way of adjusting to discomfort and it wasn’t until he was in the car, with only the presence and scent of Noctis, that he felt how much he’d been holding on to. The drive back to Noctis’s had been long because of the traffic but the mostly quiet ride had given Ignis time to settle comfortably against the leather of the car seat and for his shoulders to release the tension they’d been holding.

There was a pleasant lull in his thoughts as he focused only on driving and the occasional sound of shifting from the Alpha in the backseat. The car felt familiar, safe. Once they had been in the apartment Ignis had enjoyed the back and forth with Noctis as shoes came off. It was as familiar as Noct’s scent to him after all the years together. He’d thought that the evening would be good, just what he needed. The ease he felt came to an abrupt stop as he placed his leather bag down and turned just in time to watch the exchange between Noctis and Gladio. A pang of discomfort shot through him and he shifted on his feet not knowing what to do. It was becoming too familiar. The not knowing.

Ignis had known that something had changed between Prompto and Noctis within a few days of their relationship starting. The mixing of their scents, which to him smelled pleasantly like sweet burning wood and recent rain, was the first clue. It wasn’t just the smell of two people who shared close space anymore. It lingered over both like a blanket though thankfully there wasn’t the permanence of a bond. He had expected that the two would get close eventually and he’d adjusted accordingly though with reservations. The prince had found a partner his age who seemed to care deeply for him but there was always the concern of Noctis getting his heart broken, or setting too many expectations on Prompto, and the King had to be told.

After a slightly uncomfortable dinner where Noctis explained himself to King Regis things had been settled. The King had accepted the relationship with a warning: ‘Just remember your duties my son and know that you may be asked to change things in the future’.

Ignis had integrated the new dynamic into his work just as he had integrated the changes when Noct presented as an Alpha. Ignis took care to leave extra food and reminders of contraceptives for Noctis when he left. There was little else he needed to do now that the two had the King’s provisional blessing and Noctis was happy. He was happier than he’d been in years in fact; so Ignis did his duty and moved on to the more pressing day to day matters. Easy, he told himself.

When Noctis and Prompto asked Gladio, well, that had been harder. The Shield, Prince, and Advisor had been together for years working side by side. All of them with the ultimate goal of a Noctis’s successful ascension to the throne. Each playing their specific roles. Ignis thought he understood where each of them stood, their roles, their motivations, their needs. He made it his business to know those things. Even when he presented as an Omega he had made sure that he could complete his duties without affecting the dynamic with the other two. But apparently Noctis had thought of something else he wanted from the Beta in the trio. Ignis had been caught completely off guard by the change. The afternoon that Ignis had come in to see the new trio: Noctis, Prompto and Gladio wrapped around each other meant reorganizing his world again.

Noctis had been wrapped between two sets of arms, holding Gladio’s shirt tight as the tallest of the three kissed him eagerly. Behind the prince, Prompto had been pressed fully against him with pale, freckled arms under Noctis’s shirt, assumingly teasing the Prince’s chest as he kissed along a still clothed shoulder. Prompto had been flushed prettily and there had been the sweet scent of arousal coming from him. Gladio’s hands had been loosely holding onto Noct’s hips with teasing slides over his lower back and he’d been shifting against Noctis suggestively. It was a soft, needy sound that had broken Ignis from the place near the door where he had frozen in shock. The sound had come from the obsidian-haired teen before he slid one arm around Gladio’s neck and tugged him closer; the other arm reached back for Prompto and buried in his hair. The heady scent of Alpha began to fill the room as Noctis rocked his hips between the two. Ignis knew that he was hours early from his errands. That they didn’t expect him. He tried to think of an explanation for this, any explanation but couldn’t think of anything that made sense. The shock soured his scent before he could stop it and he’d turned on his heel leaving without a word.

It had been like stepping into a stranger’s home. Awkward and intrusive. It had taken weeks of no eye contact from Gladio, of Prompto trying his best to both stay out of the way and be helpful and Noctis flushing as he tried to address the incident for them all to figure out how to act around each other. When Noctis finally worked up the nerve to explain, on a rare solo drive to school, that he decided to form a Pack the Advisor had nodded with a prim ‘I assumed as much your Highness though I appreciate your clarification’.

Then, he’d taken time to restructure his world yet again. This time to fit a reality where Noctis had chosen not only Prompto but also Gladio. A reality where Noctis chose a Pack to support him, take care of him, stabilize his rule. It was a grownup decision really and he should have been proud. Still, it hurt Ignis more deeply than he wanted to admit. He told himself that it had to do with the fact that Noctis never consulted him even though this was undeniably in the realm of his job and expertise. He could have told him how to do this properly, how to approach the King and Council, and how to secure their union. Ignis didn’t dwell on the pang he felt when he saw them together now. The three were exactly as they should be, the age-old trinity: Alpha, Omega, Beta.

Green eyes turned away from the affectionate display and Ignis softly cleared his throat as he headed for the kitchen. _Well, at least there is finally comfort with my presence here._ The thought was meant to soothe the clenching in the pit of Ignis’s stomach, rationalizing came easy to him, but thinking this also helped to quell the racing of his mind as he thought of how much had changed this year.

With a confidence that came with being in a space that was his, Ignis pulled an apron from a hook and put it on over his clothes. He tried not to dwell on the way that his Prince and Shield looked at each other, of how they seemed to fit so comfortably in each other. _By the powers in Eos, they’re not yours_. His inner voice chastised and Iggy shifted his focus to filling a pot with water for the pasta. The only things left for the day were dinner and transcribing the notes from the meeting. Easy, simple tasks. Still, Ignis felt a nagging soreness in his lower back that was leaning toward pain, the tightness in his shoulders was back, and the beginnings of a headache pressed around his temples.

“Where’s Prom? Shower?” Noctis asked as he leaned against Gladio’s shoulder enjoying the pleasant, mingled scents and knowing that his would linger on Gladio as well. He let himself bask for a moment before pulling away and glancing around the apartment. It was noticeably quiet and Prompto was always eager to greet him when he got back late. Ignis was in the kitchen, looking very focused and very much avoiding looking their way.

“Yeah, he wanted to clean up before dinner”

Noctis nodded and pulled away from Gladio with a yawn as he headed toward his bedroom knowing that the smallest member of the Pack preferred to use the shower there. _Maybe I can scent him before dinner._ A distinctly Alpha eagerness filled the obsidian-haired teen as he thought about it. Prompto wouldn’t smell like Gladio after the shower and Noctis loved knowing that Prompto smelled like his Pack. Amber eyes watched the prince head deeper into the apartment fondly hoping that he could make their smallest boyfriend feel better; then, Gladio headed to the kitchen.

“I feel used, Specs. These kids just want me for my sweet bod.” He called just loud enough that he knew Noctis would hear him.

“Yeah, get used to it.” Came the deadpan reply from the bedroom and Gladio couldn’t help but grin feeling at ease with the exchange. In truth, there was sometimes old insecurity for Gladio there. He had worried that his physical size would intimidate his partners or that he was wanted only for his status in the Citadel. In the past that insecurity meant he’d gone for partner after partner wanting intimacy but never feeling comfortable enough to stick it out. He’d earned himself a reputation as a womanizer, oddly enough few people seemed to notice the partners who weren’t women, and he’d thought he had no choice but to lean into that persona.

With Noctis and Prompto things felt different. Here he was comfortable and felt wanted. It was easy to be Gladio not just Shield, Crownsguard, etc. but they also respected his other roles. Their jabs at each other had not changed after they all agreed to join together as a Pack, only the content had changed some, but fundamentally their relationship stayed very similar and there was security in that for the Beta.

“Well, I am sure you could file a complaint with Human Resources Gladio. I will gladly provide the contact information should you require.” Ignis replied arching an eyebrow as he turned to look at where his friend was leaning against the counter watching the stove with interest.

“Yeah, maybe I will.” Gladio chuckled meeting Ignis’s green eyes. Ignis had been trying his best to adjust to the new Pack forming and he’d found that joking put all of them at ease. Gladio never told him but he appreciated the effort after the rocky way Ignis had found out about them.

-=-=-=

Noctis had noticed the way that Ignis conveniently stayed away from him and Gladio but wasn’t sure what he should do about it. He frowned as he dug through his drawers pulling out a clean pair of underwear, a soft pair of black pants, and a dark grey shirt. Pretending he didn’t notice seemed the safest bet because it had been a long day. And he was eager to catch Prompto in the bathroom. Most days Ignis seemed almost unbothered by the whole Pack thing but Noctis had to keep reminding himself that most didn’t mean all days. Plus the three of them had been extra clingy now that they’d gotten more comfortable with the displays around Iggy. _Maybe I should talk to Specs or give him a day off or something._ With a short, audible exhale the prince made his way to the door of the en suite and knocked loud enough to be heard over the sound of the shower.

Inside the bathroom, Prompto had just been getting the conditioner out of his hair. After leaving Gladio in the living room he’d taken his time looking through the drawers in Noctis’s room, ones that had slowly become his, for something comfortable to wear. He’d taken the clothes, including a shirt that Noct had slept in the night before, and gone into the shower. The blond had still felt the jitters that came with nerves and ended up playing a few games of King Knight while he leaned against the counter to distract himself before he started the shower.

Once the warm water had hit him he hadn’t wanted to do anything other than sit under the spray and for the hundredth time Prompto was glad that the hot water at the prince’s apartment seemed endless. Still, he had to get himself together so the blond had focused on cleaning himself off with as few stray thoughts as possible. He didn’t want to ruin the weekend like he’d almost ruined the date with Gladio. He wanted to be okay and just enjoy this for as long as he could. Until things change or until... When the knock came to the door he froze, worried it was Gladio checking on him, but Noctis’s familiar voice came and he couldn’t help the smile spreading over his face.

“Prom? Can I get in there?”

“Course you can. It’s your house.” Came the cheeky reply.

The prince opened the door with a grin and started pulling off clothes even before he shut the door with a kick. Prompto shook his head and turned the water off, watching the prince through the glass doors of the shower before he opened it to grab his towels. Watching Noctis get undressed was a guilty pleasure of his. Something about the uncaring way that Noct bared himself tugged at him, made him both want the Prince and also admire him; it was probably because he still felt uncomfortable in his body. Getting out of his clothes was something he put a lot of thought into even now, he had it down to a science. Prompto always took care to take his pants off first, his legs were one of his best features, and he always took his shirt off last.

“You’re not staying?” Noctis asked playfully, now fully undressed, as he walked toward where Prompto had wrapped a towel around his waist and was drying off in the shower stall to keep the floor as dry as possible. The blond tried not to grin as he rolled his eyes at the Alpha who was beginning to crowd his space.

“Well, I’m clean already so-”

“Come on, Prom. I missed you. I spent all that time at the Citadel and it was the worst.” The voice was close to whining as he pressed himself shamelessly against Prompto.

The feeling of warm, naked skin against him made Prompto swallow unsteadily. The anxious energy still in his body was turning to something very different at the scent of the Alpha. _Your Alpha_. Prompto lowered the towel he had been using on his hair and looked over the naked Prince admiring the slowly fading bruises on his shoulders and collar bones. _I left those there_.

He looked away, unconsciously lifting his chin and tilting his head away from where Noctis was pressed against him, presenting the prince with an inviting bit of skin. Noctis licked his lips looking over Prompto’s exposed chest, his smooth shoulders, and the line of his neck. He took the gesture as invitation and pressed closer, kissing and nipping Prompto’s neck, as one of his hands wandered to gently hold one freckled shoulder with his thumb rubbing soothingly there. Warm pleasure ran down his belly as Prompto let out a soft breath and squirmed.

“H-hey that’s not fair, you’re cheating”

“Please stay?” The fact that Noctis didn’t make a joke and that he whispered against his neck as he continued his kisses decided it for Prompto. He tossed the towel still in his hands out of the stall just as wandering hands tugged off the one around his waist. He could smell Noctis’s interest in the humid air of the bathroom and he could feel it against his now bare thigh just as his hands began wandering over Prompto’s still damp skin.

-=-=-=

There was a pot of water slowly coming to a boil on the stove, chicken sizzling on a skillet, sauce warming in a smaller pot and Ignis had pulled out some vegetables. All of these were placed in the order they would be used on the counter beside the stove before Ignis pulled out a cutting board and knife. He felt the tightness in his back increase and he was keenly aware of the tall Beta in the kitchen. Gladio usually had a subtle scent but today Ignis felt very aware of it and of the mix of smoky wood, new rain, and greenery. _Likely because of their continuing bonding, it is normal for higher rates of pheromones as Packs bond. Part of the process, in fact, to scenting each other and a Pack space._ Rationalizing made it easier.

Amber eyes watched the other man closely because there was something that tugged at his instincts now that he was near Ignis. Maybe it was the exchange with Prompto earlier putting him on alert to the others in the apartment. Still, Gladio was sure that his instincts weren’t steering him wrong. It was his job to protect and he was good at it. Ignis had turned back toward the counter and was chopping sweet peppers with practiced ease, seemingly unaware of the careful inspection of his person.

“Iggy?” The brunet pulled closer behind Ignis, making him pause. Gladio’s eyes widened slightly as the proximity to Ignis helped him understand what he was picking. The myth that Beta’s had a harder time with scent had been disproved decades ago but some people still seemed to forget that sensitivity to scent was more genetic than anything. Still, Gladio’s sensitivity was on the lower end, something his father told him was a blessing for his work as Noctis’s Shield, and being close to others was almost a necessity unless they were purposefully releasing their scent. So, he was caught off guard enough to not think before bluntly stating, “You smell.”

Gladio caught the pause in Ignis’s movements as he said it. The fraction of a second of hesitation, again his training, and the increased tension in his shoulders. For a second he wondered if the other man would use his renown throwing skills and toss the kitchen knife at him.

“Thank you for your concern Gladio. A side effect of summer, unfortunately, I will be sure to refresh myself with a shower tonight,” Ignis turned with an exaggerated huff at the Shield. The tone didn’t change much from his usual but the lilt of it let Gladio know there was lightheartedness there. It didn’t quite match the body language but Ignis was obviously trying to play this off. When the muscular Beta only frowned Ignis felt the shreds of discomfort grow at Gladio’s nearness and his calculating gaze.

“No, I mean,” There was a change as Gladio caught himself realizing that he was hovering over his friend. _No wonder he’s on edge you brute._ Unlike Noctis and Prompto the nearness wasn’t wanted or expected by the Advisor and Gladio had to remind himself of that more and more recently. He leaned back and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he looked away, “Iggy, I think you’re in Pre-heat”

Ignis felt his brow furrow and he turned back toward the stove turning the sauce down to let it simmer.

“Again I appreciate your concern but that is not possible Gladio. I’m not due for-” Ignis cut himself off as he thought back to his appointment from the afternoon. He was sure it was a routine check-up and nothing more. He pulled his phone out of his pocket with one hand and grabbed the pasta he had pre-portioned, placing it in the boiling pot with the other one. Gladio watched and couldn’t help being impressed as Ignis multitasked.

“Shit.”

It was such a rare thing to hear Ignis swear that it took a moment for Gladio to register. If it had been any other situation he might have joked with the Advisor about it but the look on his face made Gladio hold back.

“Everything alright Igs?” He asked it gently enough but he noticed the way Ignis’s jaw tightened before he put his phone away.

“Nothing that cannot be straightened out,” Ignis replied off-handedly as he stirred the pasta in the pot, “I missed an appointment this afternoon due to the request that Noctis come to the Citadel. I will have to call tomorrow morning and see about a cancellation”.

Ignis cursed at himself inwardly as he thought back to the afternoon; he should have taken a moment to consider why the email response had asked twice for confirmation regarding rescheduling. It wasn’t just his regular checkups, he was due his suppressant injections; the doctors had stressed that keeping the appointments regularly mitigated side-effects such as early heats or pains and that it would make sure that he could continue his work uninterrupted.

It was Gladio’s turn to frown but he still felt the tug of awkwardness at confronting the lithe man about what was considered a very personal matter. Ignis was close to all of them but he wasn’t officially part of the Pack. Talking about his heat was impolite at the least and downright disrespectful at worst; still, they had been colleagues and friends for a long time. But Gladio hadn’t said a word about it since Ignis had presented and had come to him and Noctis to matter-of-factly explain why he had been ‘out sick’ for almost 2 weeks.

Ignis had had to deal with a sudden presentation alone and then figured out the logistics of getting suppressants discreetly before he was allowed to return to Noctis’s side. Everything was taken care of and only the King and some close advisors were aware that Ignis had presented late as an Omega. Gladio tugged absently at the long hair on the back of his head. _We’ve been a team for years, we’re close. This shouldn’t be any weirder than making sure Iris is okay...I mean not the same but not weird right?_ A sneaky part of Gladio’s mind responded, making him flush slightly: _Yeah you’re close enough for you to recognize his pre-heat scent._

“Why don’t you head home? Take care of yourself, Iggy.” Gladio said it offhandedly trying hard not to press.

“That won’t be necessary Gladio. This doesn’t mean I’m unable to handle a simple dinner.” Ignis couldn’t keep the irritated tone out of his voice as he stirred the simmering sauce before continuing to chop the vegetables.

“I know you can handle it but that doesn’t mean you have to,” It was a gentle response, almost uncharacteristic for Gladio. Nothing about it pressured Ignis and yet it warmed him from the inside. He felt cared for and a flutter of pleasure rose in his stomach. A distinctly Omega need to lean into Gladio, to be all wrapped up and safe, filled him before he could stop it. He focused intently on keeping his scent from becoming encouraging, pale hands hesitating over the chopping board before Ignis placed the knife down. Maybe he was deeper into his pre-heat than he thought. He swallowed heavily and reached behind himself to untie the apron.

“Perhaps I should, I’ll need the morning to visit the medical facility. Noctis is training with you tomorrow, correct?”

“I’ve got it Iggy, he’s scheduled for me to kick his ass in the training room first thing plus the rest of the day is off. And you almost finished dinner. I’m sure I can handle putting things in a pot, it’s almost like adding stuff to cup of noodles right?” The reply was more customarily Gladio. There was an easy tone that contrasted with his intimidating stature.

Ignis nodded, not bothering to chastise the older man about comparing his homemade meal to the prepackaged monstrosity he enjoyed so much and hung the apron on the hook beside the fridge. He sent out a silent thanks to the universe that he had started making dinner and that it was mostly done now. They’d eat somewhat well tonight at least. Ignis hated to admit it but he was sure they would manage and he wasn’t going to be helpful if things continued on the current track. _They don’t need you here. They have an Omega._

He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat feeling frustration at the jumble of emotions. Well, this at least explained his sensitivity to the scents in the apartment and the way his instincts were making his thoughts harder to handle. He shook his head slightly to clear the thoughts and focused on the fact that his apartment was close by; after Noctis had been cleared to move into the building Ignis had been provided his own apartment two floors below to ensure that he had privacy but was close enough to the prince in case he was needed. At least I don’t need to go far.

“You okay to head down on your own?”

“Of course Gladio it’s only a few floors below” Came the easy reply as Ignis looked around the room with the barest sign of a sigh.

The oldest of the group looked unsure but nodded feeling exhausted from the emotional back and forth over the course of the evening. First Prompto now Ignis. He needed to get better at this. There was silence as Ignis grabbed up his case and got his shoes on. Green eyes looked back toward Gladio and for just a second he swore that Ignis was going to ask to stay, but he only turned, shutting the door just as quietly on his way out as he had on the way in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again all! This chapter was originally waaaaay too long so I ended up doing some heavy editing and splitting it up. On that note, I promised plot moving and it sort of is but we're really living up to the slow-burn tag right now. Anyway, enjoy!

The weekend passed in a blur. Noctis had been looking forward to a few days off, nothing to worry about other than doing a bit of reading for a class and maybe meeting notes from Ignis. That had changed after coming out of the shower, feeling sated and warm and ready for good food, and being greeted by a struggling Gladio trying to finish the meal that Ignis had started. 

“Where’s Iggy?” Prompto felt comfortable in a shirt Noct had worn the night before and boxer briefs as he sleepily leaned against the prince. His brain was quiet after being all wrapped up in Noctis’s limbs, rocking against each other under the water until his orgasm hit and he clutched helplessly at Noct to keep himself standing. Violet-blue eyes glanced around the living area fighting the pleasant hum that came from the aftermath where Noctis had kissed and nuzzled his scent all along freckled skin. 

“Wasn’t feeling well so he headed to his place.” Gladio’s response was tinted with irritation as he debated pouring the sauce into the pot filled with water and pasta. Thankfully Prompto noticed quickly enough to slip away from Noctis and save their mostly finished dinner. 

“Here, I can help out. I used to cook for myself all the time before. Well, you know, before I started hanging out here and...anyway,” Prompto stopped himself as Gladio gave him a look of gratitude and excused himself from the stove. He felt a pleasant warmth in his chest knowing that he could help out, maybe when school ended he could do more of this, “Anyway, Iggy did most of the work so I’ll finish putting this together in a few.” 

  
  


Hearing Gladio say that Ignis hadn’t been feeling well gnawed at Noctis because he had had that weird feeling in the back of his mind all afternoon. That something wasn’t quite right. More importantly, if Ignis had excused himself for not feeling well it must have been bad. 

Noctis’s first instinct had been to ask what was wrong and he’d opened his mouth to do exactly that; before he spoke he’d caught the warning look from Gladio as the taller man glanced to where Prompto was curled against his side.  _ Okay...ask later I guess. _ After Prompto had gone to fix the last of dinner he’d followed Gladio with his eyes and debated going into the bedroom where the tallest of the group had disappeared. He bit his lip and looked back toward where Prompto was humming quietly and decided to give their oldest boyfriend his space. Gladio would tell him when he could, he always did. 

They’d had dinner in the living room watching a new scary movie that Prompto insisted everyone was talking about. Even though he swore he wasn’t scared Prompto clung to Gladio with his eyes wide through the gory scenes. Halfway through Prompto paused the movie to grab his charger out of the bedroom and Noctis immediately turned to where Gladio had been sitting between the two teens. Prompto had been pressed against Gladio’s side, enjoying the Shield’s arm around him, and Noctis was stretched along the couch with his head laying against one of Gladio’s thick thighs. He looked up at the brunet expectantly. 

“He, uh, missed an appointment at the doctors and he smelled like Pre-heat so…” The brunet trailed awkwardly not looking down at Noctis. They both knew that Ignis was incredibly private about his dynamic though they weren’t sure if it was more the pressures of the Citadel or his own preference. 

Noctis felt a pang in his chest as he processed the words letting the implications of it sink in. He intentionally avoided lingering so close in Ignis’s space that he could smell him since he’d presented. Ignis could afford expensive blockers so you’d have to really get in his space to pick up on anything and he didn’t want to be a creepy Alpha or anything. Ignis had seemed so uncomfortable about the changes that came with his presentation that it just seemed better that way. He’d ignored that nagging Alpha instinct that had him lingering over Ignis throughout the afternoon but if he’d just gotten over himself and noticed then...  _ Then what? You could have taken care of him?  _

There was also the fact that they weren’t sure if Prompto knew that Ignis was an Omega and both had agreed that they’d talk about it when Ignis was ready. Unless the blond figured it out, then Noct would confirm it and they’d deal with the fallout after. Noctis didn’t know what to say so he nodded in answer and curled tighter into himself on the couch. 

Prompto came back with a grin and quickly plugged his phone in before burying himself against Gladio’s other side again and pushing play on the remote. As he settled he noticed a lingering scent of stress coming from Noctis and looked between Gladio and Noctis. This happened sometimes with Noctis, when he got overwhelmed with school and royal duties or right before his rut. Prompto frowned slightly but decided not to bring it up; if it got worse he might but Noctis did a decent enough job of acknowledging when he was struggling even if he didn’t go into detail.

It was nice, having them all together here but Noctis felt his stomach twist as his eyes wandered from the tv to Prompto, all curled up with his head leaning against Gladios shoulder and one of his hands laying comfortably over Gladio’s toned stomach, and up toward Gladio who was absently rubbing his fingers through Noct’s hair. It was weird being here without Ignis. Even though he wasn’t in the Pack there was always the lingering of him in the apartment, blankets pulled out before movies or drinks conveniently chilled even though he swore he wasn’t condoning all the sugar intake, and he always had something up his sleeve for dessert. The rest of the night was quiet but the lingering pull on the Alpha kept him feeling restless until they all piled into bed together. 

Saturday had been mostly eaten up by a trip to the Citadel to train with Gladio. He wanted Noctis to practice warping with different weapons and that was safer to do in the controlled environment of the training areas. Prompto had expected to stay behind but had been surprised when Gladio had teased him to exchange a kiss for a gift and pulled out a pass to go with them. He couldn’t go into the training area since that was reserved for the Kingsglaive but he was allowed to use the gym while the two sparred. Still, he had been practically bouncing as the other two showed him to the gym. 

Training had been a pain because Noctis’s mind kept wandering back to Ignis. He kept thinking of when everyone had assumed Ignis was a Beta because Noctis hadn’t thought twice about getting in his space back then. He’d sneak a taste of something the other man was cooking or hover when they were looking at notes and it had been familiar, easy. But Ignis’s presentation had left the ash blond man shaky for months. The prince didn’t know the details but he’d read snippets of a note that was sent to King Regis after: _ late presentation, increased stress, delicate cases, provide accomodations _ . He’d hated hearing about what had happened second hand. Just like he hated knowing that something had been wrong during that tedious meeting and that he’d been too wrapped up in being polite to try and pick it out. 

Noctis thought that he was doing a good enough job of pretending he wasn’t dwelling on things. He cuddled with Prompto, made jabs at Gladio, and generally kept up his role as the lazy, bordering on bratty prince. On Sunday evening they’d been sitting in the living room eating takeout and taking turns on a one-player game Noctis had gotten the week before when Gladio finally snapped. 

“I don’t know if this is about Iggy or not but cut it out.” His tone was no-nonsense and mildly irritated as he glanced over at the prince. Gladio had very much noticed the way Noctis had been distracted during training, making mistakes in his footing and blocking attacks too late, and he’d caught the brooding look on his face throughout the weekend. But worst of all was his scent. 

“What?” Noctis muttered, not looking at the taller man, wanting to deny that there was anything he should ‘cut out’.

“Being all moody, it’s stressing out Prompto and the whole place reeks of you enough that even I can smell you. He’s gone to the bathroom like 3 times in the last hour so either the food is bad or he’s’ trying not to upset you.” Gladio knew he could be nicer but he also knew that with Noctis it was sometimes better to be blunt. Not to mention that Gladio was tired of watching the way Prompto was tiptoeing around the Alpha. 

Noctis stared guiltily toward the bathroom door as Gladio finished. He made a sound of understanding and frowned as he thought about the rest of his Pack. Sure, he’d been worried about Ignis, feeling like a bad friend, but now he was feeling like a shitty Alpha.  _ Can’t keep Ignis safe, upsetting your Pack.  _ He shook his head and sighed. 

But he couldn’t not think about Ignis. His Pack was here, safe and comfortable and fed, and Noctis knew what heats were like for Omegas now that he’d been with Prompto. He remembered how the blond would get pale and tired for days before, how he winced in pain as the cramps hit, how he forgot to eat or refused to because he felt so sick, and how he always said it was worse before he had help from Noctis. 

And Ignis was so stubborn, he’d probably always want to handle it on his own. He just wanted to help, to make his friend feel better.  _ To wrap him up and cover him in my scent and… _ Noctis swallowed hard as his thoughts wandered and he looked over to properly acknowledge that he had heard Gladio. The Beta huffed and got up from where he had been sitting on the ground before pulling Noctis in for a kiss. 

“I’m worried too, Princess, it’s weird not to see him but Iggy’s going to be fine, he always is”

The bathroom door opened bringing the scent of soap just as Gladio pressed his face against the top of Noct’s head making a soothing noise. Prompto fidgeted with the hair on the nape of his neck noticing that it was damp as he caught sight of the others. He’d been trying his hardest not to add to the scent of stressed out Alpha with his own. He knew that Noct was self-conscious about affecting the others with it; the one time that Prompto had tried to send a soothing scent toward the prince during exam season Noct had looked horrified that he’d been caught. 

He didn’t want to push Noct to talk about why he was all wound up this weekend either; plus Gladio wasn’t saying anything so he probably shouldn’t right? When the scent got too strong for Prompto to tune out he’d go to the bathroom for a breath. Then he’d quickly rinse off the glands near his neck and wrists with soap and water to keep from adding to Noct’s. It was hard not to push out something to sooth his Alpha and the need to keep it to himself was souring the sweetness that normally tinged his clean, Omega scent. 

“C’mere.” Gladio’s voice was gentle as he gestured over at the blond. 

Prompto looked between him and Noct fidgeting with his wristband but moved over to where Gladio was hovering over the prince. He made it next to the two but before he could say anything Gladio had grabbed him around the middle and lifted him earning a disgruntled sound from the blond as he grabbed at Gladio. 

“It’s okay little Chocobo” Gladio said with a chuckle as he arranged Prompto in Noctis’s lap. Prompto flushed, wanting to fight the nickname but finding it embarrassingly pleasant. The prince, for his part, was smiling sheepishly as he wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist and pulled him close. 

“Sorry for stressing you out Prom I’ve been worried about Iggy.” Noctis muttered into Prompto’s hair as his hands ran gently over his back. Gladio watched them with a satisfied look on his face. 

It made sense to Prompto immediately after it was said. Of course, Noct had been out of it most of Friday evening after Ignis had had to go home. It was so rare to be without the Advisor that it must be jarring for the Alpha but here he was trying to reassure his Pack.

“Me too, it’s weird not to have him here right? I miss his snacks and the dessert he makes sometimes.” Prompto leaned close, nuzzling cheek to cheek against Noctis. Behind him he felt the heat of Gladio press against his back as the Beta leaned over the two and started running his big hands through Noct’s hair.

An appreciative rumble came from Noctis’s chest as he reached a hand further and grabbed at the waistband of Gladio’s pants. He wanted them here but closer. He felt heat run down his stomach and he squirmed slightly against the pressure of Prompto in his lap. He wanted to be wrapped up in Gladio’s arms and Prompto inside him, fucking him in that slow, sweet way he had, and he wanted to smell like both of them all day tomorrow. Damn the stereotypes of what Alpha’s were supposed to do. Noctis liked being full of his Packmates, being surrounded in them in every way possible. 

The blond sighed contently, it was so hard to feel worried about anything when sitting comfortably in Noct’s lap covered in his soft scent, raven hair tickling his face. The squirming beneath him was punctuated by a scent that he only ever thought of as  _ wanting. _ It was the smell of Noctis when he was craving cuddles in bed, when he got clingy and needy for skin against skin. Prompto felt his own interest peak as he wondered what exactly his best friend wanted right then. Gladio was hovering over the two with his arms on the back of the couch now, kissing the soft, blond hair of his temple and asking them if they wanted to go to bed with a tone that said he was close enough to catch that scent too.

-=-=-=

For Ignis, Friday night had peaked with exhaustion and pain as pre-heat cramps hit him just before midnight. He’d gotten up, taken 2 tablets and covered himself in as many blankets as he could find before falling into a half-asleep state for the rest of the night. He’d had dreams of hands tugging at him, arranging his body, feeding him, holding him. 

On Saturday morning he’d stared blankly at his phone, wanting very much to stay in bed and hating himself for having to reschedule the appointment so last minute. He sent a quiet prayer to the Six for a cancellation, anything to get him into that office, because he really couldn’t deal with his body doing this. Thankfully connections to the Crown smoothed the way and he got an appointment at the clinic in the early afternoon. He’d tried to motivate himself to shower and eat but the thought was so exhausting that he went back to bed. The rest of the morning he dozed fitfully before managing to pull himself from under all his blankets and get a decent set of clothes on to drive to the clinic. 

At the clinic he wasn’t surprised by the lecture from the doctor as she went through the routine of drawing blood, standard health questions and taking vitals. He knew that he should have been keeping better track of where he was in his cycle but things at the Citadel were picking up with Noctis’s upcoming graduation. Things had to be arranged for the transition to royal duties and the ongoing trade was just one of many things that Ignis needed to ensure Noct was ready for.

After the beginning of visit formalities Ignis had followed absently behind a nurse as they led him to a room. Ignis had never been so glad to be sent to the private room to wait for his results as the nurse told him that the doctor would be in soon. The room was standard in the type of clinic specializing in Omega care with soft, yellow light leaving the room partially dim, a comfortable chair, pre-wrapped blankets which could be removed from the plastic to wrap especially anxious patients in, and with everything blessedly devoid of scent thanks to a heavy filtration system. 

Usually, being sent to the private room meant more time to work on bits and pieces for the day. He would have been on his phone, or would have pulled out his laptop, making notes or scheduling any upcoming appointments for Noctis. This Saturday, he only settled against the plush back of the chair and closed his eyes as fatigue ran through him. A sound of discomfort escaped him when the pulsing ache in his lower back returned and he eyed the blankets that he would normally ignore as he waited for the doctor. The desire to be wrapped up in one of them was outweighed by the need to sit as still as possible and breathe slowly as the pulsing aches continued. 

When the doctor entered the private room, smelling of freshly applied blocker and with her brown curls tied in a bun to keep even the potential of her scent wafting, he felt the immediate relief of knowing that they were almost done. That he’d get his injections and this would get better and he’d go back to what he’d originally planned for the weekend. When she locked brown eyes with his green ones and asked if his relationship status had changed recently he froze on the spot feeling shame burning in his chest as he immediately thought of Noctis, Gladio and Prompto. 

“I ask because your hormone levels are higher than your normal Mr. Scientia and, while it isn’t abnormal for the body to begin the Heat process if there is a missed suppressant dose, your body is showing signs of being on the cusp of heat. I’d expect you to be in the beginning of Pre-heat. We do sometimes see this speedier process among those adjusting to new relationships or a potential mate though.” The doctor was always professional and preferred to provide detailed information about why she asked her questions. Usually, Ignis appreciated it since, as far as he was concerned, Ifrit was in the details. Today it only increased the ache in his chest and made his face flush; he hoped she’d assume it was his heat. 

“P-Pardon?” He paused and swallowed heavily before looking up at the doctor unsure how to proceed, “No- I don’t. There has been no change.”’

“Alright,” She watched him closely as he responded,” In that case I’d like you to come in for an appointment sooner. We need to keep monitoring any changes like these. You’re lucky we caught you before you went fully into Heat at least.”

Ignis focused on his breath as another round of painful cramps tugged at him. He kept his face as devoid of reaction as he could but he felt the need to bite at his nails, a habit he had broken years ago, as he listened. 

“I can still give you the injection but you are going to experience a pseudo-heat state. That means continued fatigue, continued cramping, and your instincts will be elevated. I’m recommending you to go home, sleep, eat, drink lots of fluids, and relax. I’ll also be writing a note letting your employer know that you will be taking the next week off, minimum, though I would feel better if you didn’t go back to work for at least nine days’ 

The rest of the prognosis was said in that matter-of-fact way that medical professionals had; it provided little room for argument and disregarded the disruption that the medical recommendation might cause.  _ I don’t have time for this, we need to review the documents and Noctis has exams coming up. _ Ignis blinked, sitting stiffly in the chair, but couldn’t find it in himself to point any of this out outloud for the doctor.

He just felt so damn tired and he knew what his symptoms meant. He’d been tactfully trying to ignore them all morning. For the first year after his presentation he had had to carefully journal symptoms and changes so he had gotten decent at noticing the ways that being an Omega affected him. His exhaustion, the need to doze and curl up, the want to be cared for were all magnified as his body begged to be proven that there was a proper mate available. Green eyes fixed steadily on the ground and Ignis nodded numbly in answer. Inside, he was already thinking of ways that he could still attend a few of his meetings from home.  _ I could call or video in with Noctis on Monday evening at the latest.  _

“Ignis, you know we monitor your hormone levels closely because of your late presentation. The physical and psychological shock of presenting when your body and mind assume that you’ve reached maturity takes a toll on anyone. On that note, I want you taking vitamins. Some of your levels are lower than I’d like in an Omega your age.” The doctor was gentle as she continued and that was almost too much for Ignis. The soothing tone along with the way his body was craving care made his eyes sting and he blinked away the tears he hoped the doctor didn’t notice. 

There was minimal conversation as the doctor said her goodbyes and a nurse came in to provide the suppressant injections. Ignis sat in the room another 30 minutes to make sure his body didn’t have any reactions before being escorted out with a prescription for vitamins and a painkiller as well as a reminder of his next appointment. He’d stopped to fill his prescriptions and considered grabbing a few groceries but the thought of going to another place full of people made his skin crawl. The scents around him were overwhelming and while the doctor’s office had provided a packet of blocker gel that he’d immediately dabbed on he couldn’t help but feel like the people around him were staring.  _ Wondering why you smell like that. Useless, weak Omega. _ So he’d ended up going home, taking a warm shower to wash off the scent of the street, and without energy to do more dozing off in bed as the painkillers kicked in to alleviate the steadily growing cramps. 

The rest of the weekend was a mix of stumbling to the kitchen for whatever he could scrounge together, taking medications, sleeping, and desperately looking for every bit of soft material in his apartment to pile in the empty closet in the guest bedroom. When he was satisfied with the makeshift nest in the closet he shut himself in with an uncomfortable groan. He wore the least amount of clothes possible in his oldest, softest Crownsguard shirt and a pair of silk boxer briefs that were normally some of his favorites but now felt too tight. His body felt overheated and sensitive, the apartment seemed too big and open, the closet wasn’t what he needed, and he almost wished for the mindless desire to be filled instead of the constant buzz of pain below his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you've read, can I just say that I really enjoy writting internal conflict and hurt that can be comforted later? Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I hope everyone is staying sane out in these wild times. As a heads up, I am in the process of starting a new job so my schedule is going to be moving around and there may be some more sporadic updates until I figure things out. We're finally getting more plot/setup for our boys here so enjoy and thank you so much for commenting those make my day <3

Monday morning came and Noctis couldn’t help checking and rechecking his phone for any sign from Ignis. He was standing in the kitchen, drinking the leftovers of a smoothie that Prompto had made after he got back from his morning run, and trying not to keep glancing at the door waiting for the familiar sound of footsteps. Then things could go back to normal. He could wrap himself around Prompto and complain at Gladio when he pushed for extra reps and Ignis could keep everyone in line with well-timed snarky comments. 

Prompto came out of the bedroom dressed in the familiar school uniform and paused to watch Noctis. He couldn’t help but bring his thumb to his lips, biting it absently, as he watched the Alpha. Noct’s foot was bouncing, he had a subtle furrow on his brow, and he kept picking up and putting down his phone. The blond felt his shoulders hunch a bit as he thought of ways he could soothe the Alpha but at this point, the only thing that seemed like it would help would be to get all of them in one room. Prompto’s hand dropped from his lips as it suddenly clicked into place. The way that Noct had stalked around the apartment all weekend, the clinginess with him and Gladio the night before, this.  _ He wants his Pack all together, all of us and Ignis. _

A knock at the door distracted both teens. For a second Noctis felt his spirits rise but the relief left almost as quickly as it came. Ignis never knocked; he had a key. He felt Prompto’s warmth as he came up from behind him and pressed a kiss against the edge of his mouth. There were no words but there was a sweet, soothing Omega scent coming from the blond; it was tentative, subtle but Noctis felt his shoulders relax. There was a part of him that was embarrassed that he was being so obvious but both Gladio and Prompto had taken such good care of him the night before and he’d promised to try and rely more on them. He turned and pressed their lips more firmly together, enjoying the warmth, before another knock came. There was a grumble from the prince as he pulled away and opened the door. 

“Your Highness, I was told to report here to bring you to school this morning.” The tone was familiar, official as the man at the door stood at attention, not making a move to come in. 

Noctis looked over the familiar combed back hair and braids along the Glaive’s temple and ears nodding at him before gesturing for him to come inside. A sigh left his lips as he sent a short thanks to the Astrals that the Glaive at his door was someone he knew. He didn’t think he could stand an unfamiliar scent in his place right now, “ Morning Nyx, let us grab our stuff.” 

Nyx crossed the threshold stiffly and closed the door behind him as Noctis went to grab his school bag. He wasn’t exactly sure what to make of the prince since Gladio had introduced them at the Citadel. The three had practiced together a handful of times when Gladio had wanted Noctis to spar with someone he wasn’t familiar with and that had been fun; Noctis was always informal and friendly enough. Still, there was the divide that came from knowing that he was at work, that he worked for King Regis, and that by extension he worked for Noctis. Prompto smiled warmly at Nyx from the kitchen and shot him a wave as he came over to grab his shoes. 

“Hey dude, how’s it going? Didn’t think we’d bump into each other so soon. Weird huh?” The blond didn’t look up as he tied his shoes but he was just as glad to have a familiar face. 

“Yeah, guess I got lucky being sent on chauffeur duty,” Nyx couldn’t help but smile at the excitable blond. He had heard rumors about him and Prince Noctis and, judging by their scents this morning, it smelled like they were more than rumors; he tried to ignore the mingled scents, after all that wasn’t his business. The kid was eager, all smiles, and it was damn hard for it not to be contagious. “You thought about our talk on Saturday?”

“You talked on Saturday?” Noctis interrupted as he made his way to where the two were standing. 

“Uh, yeah,” Prompto flushed slightly as he glanced between the two, “Nyx was in the gym and we talked a little while you and Gladio did your thing. Umm, nothing too important you know just talking.” 

Truthfully, the talk had been something that Prompto hadn’t known he needed but it had left him feeling better than he had in a while. Nyx had just finished his workout when he’d walked over to where Prompto was trying to figure out one of the machines. He’d been pleasant, offering to help but not imposing, and when the help was accepted running Prompto through the bits and pieces as well as suggesting a few more machines for Prompto to try. And Prompto was Prompto so he’d gotten chatty. Which had ended with Nyx standing around listening to the blond ask about the gym and his work in the Kingsglaive. Somewhere along the way, Nyx had asked ‘You thinking of joining? We could use more people who are as enthusiastic as you seem to be about working hard’. He’d gestured to the rest of the gym and Prompto had looked stunned. It wasn’t like he’d never thought about it, the Glaive or even the Crownsguard; but the fantasy of being part of the Citadel had never felt real to him. He was just...him. Prompto. Small, awkward, and an Omega to boot. And there was Nyx asking him if he’d thought about the Kingsglaive like it was nothing at all. 

Noctis looked between the two suddenly feeling the urge to pull Prompto closer and press against him until he smelled even more like his Pack. He wanted Gladio here and Ignis. Fuck, he wanted Ignis too. He felt a growl building as his chest tightened but leaned down to adjust his shoes and take a breath.  _ Fuck, get it together. _ Blue eyes shut for a moment as he gathered himself, willing himself to let go of the typical Alpha response and feeling thankful for the hours of training with Gladio. The Beta stressed the need to put aside emotions during battle, which was easier said than done, but at least Noctis had practice suppressing the Alpha urges so he could focus. He straightened up with an amicable expression but not resisting the urge to put his hand on the small of Prompto’s back as he approached the door. 

“We should head out if we’re going to make it on time.” 

The rest of the day was uneventful with classes, a quiz, and continuous reminders from teachers that final exams were coming in a few weeks. Both teens were glad to have a distraction. Prompto was glad to see the usual seemingly apathetic, lazy prince slouching in class. Noctis was glad that he could focus on something other than the confusing mix of stuff going on in his head and his instincts. At lunch, they sat together in the courtyard eating some snacks they’d bought near the school and feeling too overheated from the summer day. Prompto pressed a cool drink to his forehead watching Noctis send a quick text. 

“Dad wants to talk to me tonight.” 

“Oh? You get in trouble or something? Skip out on some prince stuff?” Prompto grinned and elbowed his friend knowing full well that Ignis wouldn’t allow anything like that if he could help it. He saw Noctis roll his eyes and felt his gesture returned as an elbow dug into his side. “Oww, you’re so bony, man. Tell Gladio you need to bulk up” 

“Hey, you didn’t have any complaints last night when you were filling me up,” Noctis whispered grinning as he leaned close and enjoying the light blush that painted Prompto’s face as the blond pushed at him with a groan. 

Prompto resisted the urge to press his thighs together as he thought about the night before. Noctis had been so needy for them, arranging Gladio on the bed and climbing to lay chest to chest over the brunet until their erections were pressed together; he’d growled as he kissed Gladio and then he was telling, never begging just telling, Prompto to fuck him into Gladio. Gladio had looked like he wanted to be more active but he’d settled for kissing and scenting the Alpha, running those calloused hands everywhere he could reach on the demanding prince’s body. 

Noctis smirked slightly as Prompto’s scent sweetened and playfully pressed his shoulder against the other's. Then, with a more serious tone, he looked up at the blue summer sky still leaning against Prompto, “He said it’s about the trade with Tenebrae from that meeting Specs and I went to.”

“Well lucky for you I have to go home tonight and make sure the place is still in one piece. So, you can talk to the King and be all official and Ignis can-'' Prompto cut himself off with a wince and shot a glance at the Alpha. Ignis felt like a touchy subject if he was right about Noct’s feelings.  _ Ugh, but he probably doesn’t even realize considering that he hasn’t said anything. I mean with Gladio he told me right away. By the Six how can someone so smart be so bad at this? _   


“Oh, okay. Yeah.” A hollow feeling filled Noctis as he thought about Prompto spending the night at his parents’ empty house. Gladio had had to leave early in the morning to attend a mandatory Crownsguard meeting and said he had to pick up Iris in the afternoon which meant he was probably spending the evening at home with his dad and Iris. Ignis was still MIA. The Alpha shifted uncomfortably as he closed his eyes, feeling the heat of the sun cover him and willing the possessiveness in him to retract. Sometimes he really wished he had presented as anything else, this was exhausting on a whole other level. 

That’s how Noctis found himself alone in his apartment for the first time in months. He had changed into comfortable clothes, tried tv and games, then reviewing for exams just to have something to keep him busy, but ended pacing back and forth in the living room as he waited for King Regis to call. Noctis glanced at the dining table where he’d left his improvised dinner, instant noodles, and some juice from the fridge that he rationalized counted as a fruit since it did say 100% fruit juice. He hadn’t been able to sit still enough to eat any of it. The whole space felt too empty. He wanted Gladio and Prompto in his bedroom. Six, he wouldn’t even mind Ignis hounding him to prepare for a meeting or something. When the call came Noctis shook his head realizing that he had been standing, glaring at the front door with his hands fisted at his sides. He swallowed heavily and picked up the phone. 

“Hey, dad.” He knew his voice was less than enthusiastic, probably on just this side of annoyance if he was being honest, and he felt guilty for it. He didn’t want Regis to think that this was a chore or anything. Noctis genuinely liked spending time with him and he knew that he tried to balance being the King with just being a dad. 

“You sound like you’re having a difficult night my son.” The reply was easy, an observation that opened up the possibility of having a conversation without pressure. 

“Yeah, it’s just me here and it’s kind of weirding me out,” Noctis muttered opting for honesty as he settled himself at the dining table in front of his makeshift dinner, “Have you heard from Ignis at all?” 

“I received notice that Ignis needed to be excused from his duties until next week. I’m surprised you didn’t get sent a notice as well.” 

Noctis bit his lip knowing very well that he’d ignored all of the emails that had come in over the weekend. He was better with texts which is why Ignis always sent him reminders to check or he’d specifically tell him what emails from the Citadel needed his attention. 

“Have you had dinner? If not you can-”

“I have food Dad, I’m fine.” A slight smile tugged at the prince’s lips as he shook his head.  _ Of course, his first thought about me being alone is whether I’m eating.  _ “How is it up there?” 

“Uneventful, I am glad I got to talk to you though, I was just thinking it has been too long since I’ve gotten to see you son. We should have dinner soon.” 

The conversation continued as an easy back and forth between the two. Noctis updated King Regis on school and graduation, which at this point was only 6 weeks away; Regis talked about some of the preparations for the upcoming mid-Summer celebration. It was easier now than it had ever been for Noctis to connect with his dad; when he had been younger his dad had seemed impossibly big, scary, serious. But Regis had worked hard to show his son that he cared, especially after they lost Noct’s mom. 

Noct couldn’t forget how gentle his dad had been with him when he’d finally gotten the courage to tell him about wanting to be with Prompto and the knowing smile on his face when Noctis had told him about Gladio and wanting a Pack. It almost made him want to ask about the confusion he was feeling from the weekend. He’d never felt this pulled by his instincts outside of his ruts; but it would be weird because his dad was a Beta and, while he understood on a technicality what Noctis might be experiencing, he’d be asking him something specific to being an Alpha.

“I hate to turn this conversation to business Noctis but I did want a chance to talk to you about the meeting Friday. The Trade Council contacted the Inner Circle directly stating that they appreciated your perspective and they’d like to keep you involved as they continue speaking with the Tenebraean representatives.” 

Noctis frowned thinking back to the meeting and feeling very much like he’d contributed nothing to it. But both his dad and Ignis had mentioned more than once that presence was sometimes more important than words. 

“So, I would have to be there for all the meetings and…” He trailed off not sure how to finish the sentence, his mouth felt suddenly dry and he knew he was tapping his foot against the ground. There were just so many expectations. People assumed that he was ready now that he had turned 18 and school was finishing. It made sense for him to be the prince for real now. Noctis knew that he had literally been raised for this, that he’d worked hard to learn, that he’d trained both his body and his mind but what if he wasn’t enough? He felt incredibly young all of a sudden. If he couldn’t even get his instincts together how was he supposed to help rule a country? His father’s warm voice interrupted.

“Noctis, this will be the first set of tasks you will have now that you’re an adult but you aren’t going to do this alone son. I know that there is a lot of pressure and you’re still so young, I wish that I could take more of that away but this is the reality of ruling,” As Regis paused Noctis swallowed a sudden tightness in his throat, “ You’ll be meeting with the Trade Council, reporting back to myself and a few advisors from the Inner Circle. We’ll all discuss how to move forward and make the decision together, we’ll be guiding you throughout the process of your first official negotiation. You know that Ignis will be able to support you as well, he’s already been reviewing this trade information for weeks per my request.”

“It sounds like everyone’s got this figured out dad,” It was said softly and joking but Noctis couldn’t keep the edge of emotion out completely. 

“I just want you to know that you aren’t going to be left on your own. You’re an adult now in the eyes of the law but I was your age once too and learning to be a good ruler is a life-long process.” 

“Yeah, I know dad... Thanks.” 

“There is one more thing,” Regis paused, awkward for the first time in the conversation,” As you know, we’ve been on good terms with Tenebrae for years. This new trade agreement may be a test to the relationship between our nations but Clarus and I have been discussing that it may also be a test of your preparedness for a future union with Lady Lunafreya.” 

Noctis sat stock still, all the anxious energy suddenly replaced with a cool blankness in its place. He knew that there had been talk about him and Luna getting married for years. It made sense politically was what had been said time and time again. They’d met a few times in person but mostly they’d kept in touch by phone and letters. Luna was one of the most gentle, caring people he knew and she had turned into a great friend, one of his only friends for a long time in fact. It wouldn’t be the worst match and it would guarantee allyship and peace between Tenebrae and Lucis in the long term. 

“I-if that’s the case. What would happen to my Pack?” 

“Tenebrae observes similar customs to us from my understanding. You would be allowed to remain together but the relationship would have to be made official in the public eye. They would be considered close advisors and caretakers, not consorts.”

“Oh,” It was hard to know how to respond. He was happy with Prompto and Gladio,  _ and Ignis _ came the insistent little voice nagging at him, and the idea of having everyone see them as just doing a job felt wrong, wrong, wrong. Noctis took a breath, “That’s a lot to think about.” 

“I know my son. I wanted you to have time to think about it as you approach your work with the Trade Council but know that a marriage would not take place for a few years at least. You need time to settle into your role after all.” 

“Sure. Thanks for the heads up dad, I’ve got some work for school…” 

“Of course my son. I hope that we can have that dinner, maybe next week?” 

“That sounds good. Night.” 

“Goodnight my son.” 

Noctis sat quietly looking down at the phone mulling over the conversation. It hadn’t been a bad one but it brought something new to consider. It seemed like every time he thought he knew what to expect or do something new came up. Things had always been like that. Since he was a kid, since his mom, since his injury. All of it. Changes and changes that stung until he figured them out or just lingered, hurting. Growing pains had had a whole new meaning for him. 

He sighed and shifted back to thinking about Prompto and Gladio,  _ Ignis too,  _ and what Regis had had to say but also about how his instincts were going a mile a minute.  _ Luna’s an Alpha too...I should write to her, I haven’t written since...since Gladio I guess.  _ Noctis knew that a text or a call would be easier, faster but the two had always used letters for the harder stuff. For things that were hard to express like loss and fear; it’s how each shared their presentation with the other. He glanced at the uneaten cup of noodles wearily and grabbed the juice before heading to find some stationary. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm battling some writer's block on this one team. I technically have outlines and point A + point B but the middle part keeps getting muddled up. Better late than never though right? Enjoy!

Things settled over the course of the week or at least Noctis seemed to settle. He wasn’t antsy and fidgeting like he'd been during the weekend at least. Gladio noticed during his visit on Tuesday evening and felt relieved because he knew he wouldn’t see much of either of them for the rest of the week. The Citadel had opened active recruitment of new Crownsguard and he’d been asked to assist so there would be meetings upon meetings to prepare. Both Prompto and Noctis seemed to understand that even though they wouldn’t see him, Gladio was a phone call away but that didn’t make it easier to leave them. Gladio knew that a combination of Crownsguard and Kingsglaive would be watching Noctis but that felt wrong too, he was the Prince’s Shield and he should be the one and Noct's side. The Beta had sighed willing himself not to show his inner conflict and made sure to thoroughly kiss both Noctis and Prompto, leaving them both groaning, pouting, and disheveled, before heading out with a self-satisfied grin telling them he’d see them soon. 

Prompto stuck around as usual but his mood wasn’t improved by Noctis seeming to settle as the week went on. He just felt worried. It wasn’t a foreign feeling, he felt like he always worried about something. Usually, the worry was about himself though. Whether he embarrassed himself, annoyed people, by being himself, whether he looked okay. It was a self-consciousness that he had as a kid, alone and feeling like he wasn’t worthy of having friends, but it grew up with him. Now there was the added element of worrying about how he fit into this new(ish) relationship. Pack interactions were complex to anyone and Prompto felt hyper-aware that he was the prince’s commoner friend, an omega, and that he wasn’t exactly sure what being a packmate meant in the long term. In a way, Prompto was relieved to have something outside of himself to worry about. But his thoughts raced with a combination of excitement and the not knowing which worried him as he lingered on Gladio and Noct _and maybe Ignis_.

At the tail end of another week, and only 5 weeks from finishing school, his worries focused on Noct. On the circles under the Alpha’s eyes and the way he’d been at his computer or on his phone until it was time for bed reading and taking notes. On the way that he’d been going to sleep later than Prompto and had been waking before Prompto was up for his run. It was shockingly unlike Noctis, so much so that the blond wasn’t sure where to begin to address it. 

Prompto sat at the dining table frowning slightly with his chin over his knuckles as he watched Noctis. It was Thursday which meant things should have been winding down. He wanted to say something to lighten the mood, it’s what he was good at usually, but Noctis was deep in Royal mode since that afternoon and had barely glanced the blond’s way. He looked exhausted but he still poured over something on his laptop and occasionally wrote notes on the paper at his side. Prompto knew for sure it wasn’t homework because they'd finished everything due the next day within an hour of coming home. 

Noctis, for his part, had been feeling the fatigue add up and it had only been three days of him working on his own. He’d woken up Tuesday feeling better about the conflicted feelings he’d had after sending a letter for Luna but he also woke up feeling the weight of the conversation he’d had with his dad. As he’d brushed his teeth that morning he’d opened up the email app that Ignis had set up for him and cursed as he noticed that he was in the triple digits. On his way to school, driven by a quiet Nyx, he’d done what Ignis always suggested he start with and filtered for any Citadel event updates that weren’t flagged as important and immediately deleted them. They were usually updates on employee events, benefits, or general public relations stories. He cursed to himself as he realized that he’d really only gotten rid of a handful of emails. 

The next few days had been a blur of school, trying to keep up with Prompto and messaging Gladio for Crownsguard updates, and going through the emails that he’d missed while also trying to keep up with incoming stuff. He was relieved that he at least partially listened during his lessons on managing day to day Citadel communication. He was able to whittle down the email chains by combing through the dates and subject lines and everything felt more manageable when he wasn’t seeing three digits hovering accusingly over his inbox.

Noctis had sent an official acceptance to join the Trade Council on Tuesday morning, which he prayed to the Six was a response 'proper to his station', and a thank you for requesting that he join them. He’d made sure to copy Ignis and his dad and Claurus but he wasn’t sure who else to include. The rest of the time, outside of trying to keep things as normal as he could, he’d spend digging through online documents to try and catch up on the negotiation procedures. 

In theory, he knew that things like this took time, years in fact, because he had had lessons both in school and at the Citadel. He’d gotten to study the big trade agreements in civics class but the real nitty-gritty of how trade agreements happened had been given to him at the Citadel during tutoring sessions with advisors and trade experts. Now he was looking at documents that were years old detailing the initial assessments that had been done to measure the impact of establishing new trade with Tenebrae, what the most profitable items were for both nations, and the initial public response; he knew this wasn't mandatory but he remembered Gladio telling him that understanding strategy was just as important as knowing how to throw or take a hit. With that in mind, it felt important to understand what had led to the current state of things. 

“Hey, um, Noct,” A cautiously cheery voice interrupted, “I know you’re super busy with, you know, Prince stuff and being official and all. But it’s good to take breaks, make sure you take care and all that dude. I mean I wouldn’t know exactly but it figures anyway.” 

Two pairs of blue eyes met, one a deep cobalt and the other with a hint of soft violet, and there followed a quiet moment before the blond stood awkwardly from the table with a shaky laugh. Noctis watched the blond retreat into the kitchen caught off guard and unsure what to say; Prompto felt the tangle of nerves that he tried to keep tucked away begin to unravel in his chest as the silence lingered. He turned away holding his mug almost uncomfortably tight, gesturing dismissively with his unoccupied hand not daring to look back at the Alpha. 

“I mean. Like I said I wouldn’t know but I figure. It’s cool though bro, you know what you’re doing.”

Noctis frowned at Prompto’s back as he dug through the cupboards eyeing the different boxes of tea Ignis always made sure where available; Prompto wasn’t wrong, a break sounded good and he hated how nervous he sounded to bring it up. There hadn’t exactly been a lot of downtime the last few days and Noctis knew that Prompto always worried that he was occupying space that he wasn’t worthy of. He opened his mouth and paused unsure what to say to soothe the other teen. Noctis slumped for a moment staring into his lap then pushed his chair back and stood. His back felt achy from sitting and he stretched his arms over his head as he followed the blond into the kitchen thinking he knew at least one way to make things better. 

Prompto felt his shoulders stiffen at the sound of the chair scraping the floor but didn’t dare turn around. The fact that Noct hadn’t said a thing made his heart beat that much faster, worried that he’d be asked to leave even when the rational part of his mind reminded him that Noctis always told him he wanted him close and that he liked him here. That same part of his mind pointed out that there wasn't the scent of displeasure coming from the Alpha and yet his anxiety spread through him. He swallowed heavily as he dropped a bag of sleepytime tea into his mug and pressed the button on the hot water dispenser counting slowly backward from ten to keep his scent from souring. Then warm arms were wrapping lazily around his hips and there was the nuzzle of Noctis’s cheek against his hair coupled with a soft chuckle. 

“You’re right, I’m dying for a break,” The prince made a pleased sound as Prompto’s scent relaxed and sweetened with encouragement, “I’ve missed you.” 

“What are you talking about? I’ve been here since Tuesday.” Prompto couldn’t completely ignore the worried feeling but the way that Noctis wound around him and rubbed against him like a cat brought a laugh from him. He stopped the water from overflowing in his mug and turned around with a tentative smile. 

“I know but I’ve been busy and we haven’t gotten to really hang out. Wanna play a few games before bed?” 

A pleased smile lingered on Prompto’s lips and he was tempted, like really really tempted, to take the offer because playing games together has always been one of his favorite things. Noctis had a habit of getting all fired up and the competition is fun but he couldn’t in good conscience encourage Noct to stay up when he looked so worn out. Up close he could see the dark circles more clearly and the sleepy look on the Prince’s face. He shook his head and pressed a chaste kiss to the soft, pale lips of the other teen marveling at how easy affection felt between them at home. _Home, our home, our Pack’s home._

“Can we just go to bed?” 

“It’s like 7:30, seriously?” Noctis laughed in disbelief as he held Prompto closer and nuzzled against him. Of the two Prompto always complained when they were in bed too early. Noctis would love nothing more than to spend the biggest part of every evening all wrapped in blankets. When Prompto only closed his eyes and nodded as he breathed in Noct’s scent he was sold.

Fifteen minutes later they were laying in bed together and Noctis was tangling his limbs in Prompto’s with a soft content sound. He settled himself with his head under Prompto’s chin and inhaled the sweet burning wood smell of the Omega. The last few days had been exhausting and an unwelcome taste of what his life could be if he was always involved in the day to day of the Citadel. What his life could be without Ignis. Displeasure buzzed like a nest of hornets as his mind turned that fact over. He only briefly debated how he might stop his brain from mulling over that all night as he inhaled more of his boyfriend’s pleasant Omega smell. Teeth found a pale, freckled collar bone and nipped gently, playfully. 

“H-hey, I thought we agreed that it’s rest time dude.” The soft gasp that was Prompto’s response was enough to send heat pleasantly down Noct’s belly. 

“Hnn, yeah. I’m pretty tired,” Noct said against the blond’s neck as he kept his mouth moving up the column of Prompto’s neck with soft nips and wet, open-mouthed kisses until he reached the soft spot behind his ear. He could see the flush moving down the blond’s neck to his shoulders and grinned, “But I know just what will get me to sleep faster.” 

Prompto’s eyes shut tight and his breath was coming shorter than before. He’d had one arm relaxed under Noct’s head when they’d settled in but now that arm was bent and his fingers were buried in Noct’s hair. His other hand was already coming up under the charcoal t-shirt that Noct wore to run over the skin of the pale hip he found underneath. They don't hang all over each other all the time but 3 days without much touching had gotten to Prompto and this felt too damn nice not to enjoy. Plus Noctis’s skin always felt so warm and soft under his fingers. 

“Yeah?” The question was stated breathlessly as Noctis sucked what would definitely be hickey high on Prompto’s neck. _Six, I’ll have to hide that later_. 

Noctis didn’t answer, he only slid the hand that had been resting lightly over Prompto’s sternum downward. He was too tired to really keep things up for long but he wanted to watch the cute faces Prompto made when close to orgasm, wanted a taste of him before bed, and he knew how to be quick after a year of practice. 

-=-=-=

When Ignis finally felt aware of his apartment again, crawling dazedly out of the closet that became his whole world for days, it was already Thursday. No luck calling or even so much as an attempt at video calling could have been made with how dazed he’d been. Now almost an entire week had passed since the weird pseudo-heat hit. _Shiva give me strength_ he thought to himself as he stumbled to his feet and took stock of himself. He remembered the doctor’s visit, feeling pain, exhaustion, and the overheated sensitivity of his skin. There was food somewhere along the way, he was sure, but he couldn’t remember how much or when. The pair of boxer briefs and shirt he wore were different but he couldn’t remember changing. Long limbs moved sluggishly but got him to the bathroom where he noticed that his eyes were shiny and he still looked feverish. That might have been a trick of the light or the lack of his glasses but he wasn’t convinced that was it. Ignis wrinkled his nose and glanced behind him as his scattered thoughts focused on the lack of glasses. _Where could I have left those?_

Though the thought of a shower was appealing the actual execution seemed beyond him as he glanced at the shower stall through the mirror. Instead, he wandered into his bedroom finding the bed unmade and stripped of both sheets and pillows. When he found his way back into the main living space Ignis stared at the disaster in the kitchen. There were boxes and wrappers of half eaten foods laying around, thankfully nothing perishable, mostly energy bars and crackers or other snacks, and the fruit he usually kept in a bowl on the counter was all gone. His mind wandered back to Noctis and Prompto and Gladio and a stab of guilt hit him as he thought about the radio silence they lived in since he left Friday; he wondered if they managed the week okay and if Noctis was able to get in touch with Regis and the council. Broad shoulders slumped and green eyes stared, unfocused as the thoughts became too much for the lethargic post-heat haze of his mind. Then, with a weary look around the space, he grabbed a glass of water and decided that a shower might be easier than dealing with the mess for now. 

-=-=-=

Friday couldn’t come sooner for Gladio. For one, he knew that that would be his shortest day of the week, most of the days so far have ended up being 12 hours long, and secondly, he was looking forward to time with his Packmates more than he’d ever admit out loud. Their scent was completely gone from what he could tell. So when he finished early enough to pick up Prompto and Noctis from school he had been all antsy energy. He was good enough at hiding it that it really only showed as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove through the Insomnia traffic, excited to surprise the two, and to hear what they wasted their time on since he saw them Tuesday. 

It’s not that he didn’t enjoy his work though and he had gotten to spend more time with his dad than he had in a long while. They had gone back and forth with Cor and some of the more experienced, higher ranking Crownsguard to discuss the recruitment process including updates for policies and requirements. Not too much changed but they liked to rehash to make sure everyone was in agreement as they began the process. There was a debate on whether they should pull from the Kingsglaive, there were some Glaive who had expressed interest and would be more than ready, but tradition dictated that the process be open to any person who could pass the tests and who was willing to commit and successfully complete the training. Plus there was the issue of loyalty and reliability, it has always been a sort of an unspoken understanding that being Crownsguard was a lifelong commitment. 

He glanced at the clock on the dash and sighed with relief as he pulled in front of the school just in time for the bell to ring. The brunet decided to take the same car that Nyx has been driving over the last few days just to add to the surprise. He didn’t have to wait long before he spotted a familiar blond head of hair and a fond look passed over his face as he watched his two younger packmates approaching the front of the school. They kept their hands mostly to themselves outside of the apartment since the relationship wasn’t public; Yet, Prompto somehow managed to hold Noctis close with an arm thrown seemingly casually over his shoulder. He was gesturing with the other one as he talked excitedly acting as though holding the Crown Prince this close was an everyday occurrence. Gladio noticed the way he leaned a little too close to Noctis but he doubted others would notice it unless they were really looking. He was almost sure Noctis leaned toward the blond to scent him before realizing what he was doing and pulling away rolling his eyes at something that the blond was saying. 

The two spotted the car and made their way over; the relaxed look Noctis had turned more serious as he pulled away from Prompto and approached the car. Prompto released him easily but continued talking animatedly, now using both hands to gesture something like grasping a sword, when Noctis opened the door. 

“Can you believe it? I mean I had it right there, in my sight, and I knew exactly what attack to use but I-” 

“Hey, you two.” Gladio interrupted with a grin as Noct stood blinking at him for a moment. 

“Gladio!” The blond’s eyes lit up and he immediately moved to the front door pulling it open and almost diving into the car to crowd the Shield. It wasn’t very effective with the gear shift between them but Prompto still leaned over and kissed Gladio with a big smile on his face. A second after he seemed to realize exactly what he was doing and he pulled back flushing furiously, scrambling to get out of Gladio’s space but looking unsure if he should get out of the car. 

“I’m glad you’re excited to see me Chocobo,” Gladio gave his most flirtatious look grabbing for Prompto’s hand preventing him from exiting the car, “Stay up here with me. It’s only fair after you jumped at me like that.” 

“Y-yeah sorry, big guy. It’s just been a few days and-”

“You’re fine Prom,” Noctis said with an amused tone as he shut the door and settled into the back seat. He reached over the seats and grasped at Gladio’s arm for a second, a promise to greet him properly later, then sat back comfortably against the leather seats. 

“More than fine, if you ask me. Downright cute.” Gladio lifted Prompto’s hand and kissed his palm, loving the way Prompto swallowed heavily and refused to meet his eye, before turning to get the car moving. 

“You’re both awful and I’m not cute. I’m a grown man.” The blond’s voice was quieter than usual, bordering on shy, as he grumbled but he shut the door and buckled himself without arguing. 

“In all seriousness though, as much as I like an eager welcome we should keep the PDA to a minimum.” 

“Sorry, I was just-” 

“You’re _fine_ Prom.” Came the same reply from Noctis, this time stressing the fine as he watched the blond through the rearview mirror. Prompto nodded awkwardly and pulled out his phone. Gladio felt a little bit bad about having to mention the PDA but until they could officially announce their Pack this was the way things had to be. 

“Before we head back I thought we could stop at the store,” Gladio said casually, hoping to entice the two and to clear the awkwardness from the air. 

“Only if we get those snacks I like,” Noctis answered immediately without looking up from his phone, “And hard cider” 

“Alright you spoiled brat,” Gladio muttered without any heat as he drove toward the shop he had in mind. It’s one Ignis stopped at on their way home fairly often because it has everyone’s favorites. 

He’d been playing with the idea since Monday night when he’d been at his family home talking with his old man and taking time to dwell on his place in the Pack. 

-=-=-=

Monday evening was pleasant for Gladio. It was the first time in a while that all the Amicitias were together. They had had a nice dinner, Iris had gone on and on about her new hand to hand combat classes at the Citadel, and then it had just been Claurus and his son in the living room. They’d sat relaxing, not talking much as the radio played some late-night news, nursing twin bottles of beer. Gladio had been part of the way down the page of his latest novel when he heard his dad clear his throat. 

“Gladiolus, I would like to discuss the nature of your Pack with you.” Claurus’s voice was stern but warm. 

“Yes, sir,” Gladio replied knowing very well from the tone that having this conversation wasn’t up for debate.

“I am proud of you. It says a lot about the trust that Noctis has in you that he invited you to be part of his Pack. It is, however, also an additional responsibility to consider.” 

“I’ve been thinking about that too.” Gladio wasn’t looking at his father, he was looking toward the kitchen and thinking about Noctis and Prompto. About them eating junk and laughing together and the way that they made room for him on the couch and hung off of him when he let them. His chest filled with warmth and his cheeks warmed with the knowledge of the affection he felt. 

“You are the future King’s Shield, I’ve told you since you were young that this is your greatest honor and responsibility. Now that Noctis has chosen this path, and included you in his Pack. Well, you have a duty to them Gladiolus.” If Gladio hadn’t known it was serious before he sure as hell knew it now that the older Amicitia used his full name multiple times in such a short conversation.

  
  


“Your duty will be to protect your Pack when the King cannot. Of course, your first responsibility will always be to Noctis but by protecting the rest you will be protecting him as well. Ultimately though, if the worst ever comes your pack must be able to defend itself.” 

“Like you and Cor.” It wasn’t a question. Gladio knew that Cor and Claurus and Regis were officially a Pack, it’s been in the public records of the Citadel since before he was born. They’re not like him and Prompto and Noctis though, at least he doesn’t think so, but they’ve remained close since they were young, kept each other safe, and been devoted to each other. When the Queen passed it was them who supported Regis. And when his mother died it was the same. 

“We have always been fighters, even before our Pack was formed,” Claurus continued, “but it has shown me the importance not just of being the leader in battle but also of leading your Pack to get stronger even before there is a need. Think about it Gladio.” 

And just like that, the conversation had ended leaving plenty for Gladio to think about. That night, laying in his childhood bedroom, he’d poked and prodded at the conversation. Noctis was strong because he had to be once he’d been well enough and old enough to learn the ins and outs of weapons; he could hold his own in a fight and with the King’s magic he was more than formidable. Prompto was a whole different matter. He was quick, enthusiastic, and hard to keep up with for the average person. That at least gave him an edge but he didn’t have fight in him yet as far as Gladio could tell. _Ignis on the other hand_. Gladio startled himself as his thoughts strayed to Ignis. 

It was hard not to stray there when thinking about strength though. Ignis started as something like a chamberlain, worked hard to be an advisor, and still, that wasn’t enough for him. Gladio always admired him for all that. For getting to the point where he learned all the ins and outs of the politics in the Citadel and then pushing to get better, stronger. For not stopping until he could officially be part of the Crownsguard. For not hesitating even for a second when he presented as an Omega. 

Ignis was damn scary with his daggers too, they seemed to be an extension of his limbs and when he sparred he looked like he was dancing on the training floor. All smooth, fluid lines. Gladio couldn’t help the spark of heat that began to burn at the memory of sparring with Ignis and he groaned, shaking his head to hopefully stop that train of thought. He’d noticed Ignis even before he presented and if he hadn’t had as much admiration, and maybe a healthy bit of intimidation at just how good Ignis seems to be at everything, he might have tried to get with him by now. It turned out to be for the best that he hadn’t especially considering how messy it would make this Pack business now. Still, it was hard not to think about it when he looked like that. 

Now he had his Pack and they were more than enough for him. Noct and Prompto made him the happiest he’d been in a long, long time. So he had to keep things professional with Ignis. He respected the man too much to think of him like that right now anyway he told himself, _Not if he doesn’t want it too_. A flush reached the brunet’s tanned cheeks and he turned onto his stomach with a grunt. Then his thoughts wandered back to what his father said about taking care of his Pack, of those that Noctis cared about, and he couldn’t help but focus on the way Noctis acted when Ignis had been gone for the weekend. There wasn’t much he could say to make it better but there are ways to take care of someone from afar. He’d gotten good at that when his mom had gotten sick and had to stay at the hospital longer and longer. Doing something always helped him feel better even if it was only drawing pictures or sending something along with his Dad. He’d kept going because he knew that he’d done something to help. 

-=-=-=

They got to the store with no issues, Gladio parked and followed the two outside before locking the car behind them. As they moved to walk toward the doors he grabbed the backs of both their uniform shirts and tugged them back. Noctis grumbled but turned around to look at Gladio without much surprise as he was used to Gladio’s heavy-handedness; Prompto almost tripped over his feet but got his bearings before turning to Gladio with a half-hearted glare. 

“I figured we’d pick up some things for Ignis while we were here. Drop them off at his place before we head up.” 

Prompto visually perked up as he heard this, already thinking of some ideas. Ignis was quiet about what he liked, not making a fuss when it came to picking up items, but he always picked up his own favorites and brought them for their rare days off together. The man was nothing if not consistent and Prompto was observant. Ignis seemed to have an affinity for things that mixed flavors and Prompto was convinced that the Advisor had a sweet tooth he wouldn’t admit to them.

“That...yeah that makes sense,” Noctis responded almost to himself but he looked relieved, pleased with the plan, “What do you have in mind?” 

“Oh, oh let’s get his favorites!” Prompto was all smiles again, excited to grab food for the guy who always fed the rest of them, “Like those rice crackers he always buys that are sweet but kind of salty.” 

“Peaches. He always gets peaches in the summer but I think he’s the only one who eats them,” Noct made a face thinking of the texture of the fruit. He hated the fuzz on them and the way that they got so soft and mushy when they were overripe. 

Gladio nodded, a slight smile tugging at his lips as he released the two smaller males and gestured for them to head inside; he was pleased that they liked his idea, that they were excited about it, and he hoped that it would make all of them feel good. Like they’ve helped their missing member. _He’s not Pack Gladio, remember._ Gladio felt the embarrassment creep back and knew he was probably flushing but he rationalized that it would be difficult not to think of Ignis as Pack when he was always around. Even if he wasn't in bed with them at night. _Six that’d be great though_. The brunet groaned at himself and shook his head as he made his way past the produce where Noctis was frowning at a pile of peaches toward the drinks in the back. They all had a deep respect for Ignis and they all knew, in their own ways, that he had always did more than his share to keep them all happy. 

They end up with a bigger mass of snacks for Ignis than Gladio expected. Gladio grabbed his favorite ebony, both the plain black but also the caramel flavored one he’s noticed him drinking after particularly long days, and Noctis grabbed the peaches. Prompto couldn’t decide if they should get the rice crackers or cookies or the trail mix that Ignis has pulled out of his bag and handed out after long days when they have to run errands after school with him so he grabs one of each. Then Noctis saw some electrolyte drinks and grabbed those and Gladio saw a veggie tray and grabbed that too. Along the way, they’d managed to grab their own mix of snacks, sodas, beer and chips and strawberry flavored wafer crackers that only Noctis will eat before they head to the checkout. 

As they drove back to the tower that housed Noct’s apartment they all felt good. The week was hectic but it was over now and they would get a night to themselves. Prompto felt comfortable with his place in the Pack because mission “help sick Ignis”, as he thought about it in his brain while he scoured the shelves in the store, brought them together. The protective, Alpha part of Noctis that had been on overdrive over the weekend was pleased to have the two men in the car with him but also that they would be giving Ignis something to help him feel better. Gladio was glad that he could take care of them and by proxy take care of Noctis, reassure him so he could focus on what he needed instead of worrying about them. They were going to figure out how to do this together even if they weren’t always good at it and that felt good. 

_Now to get this stuff to Specs_ thought the brunet as he eyed his packmates in the rearview mirror. They’d jumped into the back, mostly out of habit, and started some game on their phones as he drove. _Maybe Prompto can take it up, that’ll probably be best._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it ya'll. The guys are figuring out their dynamics with each other and each of them is also starting to dig a little into how Ignis fits into the mix. Iggy is getting better (and I swear he'll come out of hiding and be an active participant again soon) and we've got some stepping up into official roles going on! The slow burn is burning slowly. Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again all! Thanks for being patient as I get it together to post this chapter. I've been working very slowly through writing the updates because I just started a new job that is taking a lot of my time and energy. Also, my brain and my keyboard had two different ideas so we have a different chapter than I had originally planned. Still, hope ya'll enjoy it!

The drive back to the apartment was quiet as Noct and Prompto played through a few dungeons of the newest game they’d downloaded on their phones. They were mostly quiet as they showed each other when something particularly good dropped and laughed when one of them made a mistake. Gladio couldn’t help the affection he felt as he heard the two in the back muttering about the gear they would need for the next dungeon. 

As he drove, Gladio mulled over what came next. He knew there was a risk in sending Prompto up, Ignis could get angry about Prompto being told, but the Advisor had had plenty of time to share the news on his own terms. Ultimately Gladio didn’t think Prompto would be caught in the crossfire, Ignis was too tactful to take out any anger on the youngest man, but it still felt like a calculated risk to put the blond on the spot. 

Prompto licked his lips as he stared intently at his screen, completely unaware of his tallest packmate’s internal debate, he leaned contently against Noct’s shoulder managing to finish the last of the dungeon just as the car began to slow. When the car pulled into a parking spot Prompto expected that they would get out and head straight upstairs so he quickly unbuckled himself and reached for the door. He paused as he noticed that no one else was moving. Instead, Gladio was looking at them through the rearview mirror with his arms crossed and an expression that Prompto couldn’t place. Noct knew that look though, it was the look Gladio gave him before he shared news he knew Noctis wouldn’t care for. He eyed Gladio with reservation as he waited for what the Shield had to say. 

“I think Prompto should take the stuff up,” The brunet said in a too-casual tone as he continued to watch the pair in the backseat. 

“Sure-”

“Gladio-”

Both teens responded at the same time, the blond with an enthusiastic nod and the prince with a slight grimace, before turning toward each other. Prompto glanced at Noct with surprise and rubbed the back of his hair feeling unsure of what to do after catching the uncomfortable look on Noctis’s face. 

“I really don’t mind, I mean I’ve never been to Iggy’s place but I can just knock and give him the stuff right?” 

Two pairs of eyes met through the rearview as Noctis tried his best to silently communicate that he  _ really _ thought this was a bad idea and that he  _ really  _ didn’t want to piss off Ignis. Gladio arched an eyebrow but otherwise his face remained placid, the picture of calm, like letting Ignis tell Prompto in his own time wasn’t something he and Noctis agreed to; like they had actually discussed this situation before asking the blond.

“Okay guys, what’s going on? You’re acting weird and I haven’t earned enough XP to learn telepathy so you’re just going to have to tell me.” Prompto’s tone was joking and he even had a small smile on his lips but he couldn’t help feeling his stomach twist as he watched the intense way his packmates were staring at each other. The moment broke as Gladio processed exactly what Prompto had said bringing a hand to his face and shaking his head. 

“You two play too many video games,” Gladio chuckled, nothing but amusement in his tone as his amber eyes met Prompto’s when he turned to give Prompto’s knee a fond squeeze. Prompto felt his nerves settle under the fond look; then, a deep desire to lean into the brunet’s space, to kiss him and scent him until he went back to being the flirty oaf he tended to be around his packmates tugged at him. But Gladio looked away and the moment was gone as he scratched at his nose, his lips turning down into the beginning of a frown, and continued, “Yeah guess it’s about time... Ignis isn’t sick...I mean he sort of is but not like you think.” 

Noctis pointedly looked out the window at the bland, empty concrete of the parking structure as Gladio began to explain. He looked very focused on not being helpful as Gladio struggled through what he wanted to say. His scent was delicately neutral but Prompto saw the way his shoulders bunched upwards as he crossed his arms over his stomach. 

“I mean I don’t mind but why…” 

“Ignis isn’t as much of a Beta as he seems,” Noctis interrupted, too antsy to wait for Gladio to finish, an edge that was hard for either of the two men in the car to define in his voice. The tone was calm, almost matter of fact, but detached as if he was discussing the weather. It was a voice that came when he was in his official Prince role but rarely in their company and definitely not directed at them. That was the voice of Noctis when he’d first met Prompto, all unsure about how to connect with other people, a voice that held others purposefully at a distance to avoid their expectations. Noctis knew this was off for him but he really didn’t know how to manage the mix of feelings that were ruminating. There was the relief that he could be honest with Prompto but worry about what this would mean for their relationship with Ignis. There was frustration and appreciation for Gladio taking the lead in this conversation. After a week without the spectacled man, the last thing Noctis wanted was to push Ignis away, he missed him badly, and not just because of the way he made things easier for him as the Crown Prince. He missed Ignis's reassuring presence and the little things he always did that made Noctis feel taken care of, safe. 

Prompto looked between the two, unsure of how to read the situation, his forehead creased in a frown as he noted the ways that their discomfort showed in each of his packmates. Noctis almost looked like he was trying to make himself smaller, all tense shoulders and crossed arms as he hunched in his seat. His eyes remained firmly staring out the window. Gladio’s chin was lifted slightly and his neck was exposed as his face turned away from the backseat like he was trying to placate the two with a subtle submission. Even still, he looked firm in his decision to share this information with Prompto. The scent of wildflowers was starting to leak into the car as the silence progressed but Prompto wasn't sure what to say or if he should say anything. He wanted very badly to soothe the two but how or why escaped him; freckled hands bunched into fists in Prompto’s lap as he looked back and forth between the two other people in the car.

The blond’s frown deepened as the words that Noctis said sunk in,  _ isn’t as much of a Beta, _ but the phrase didn’t make sense. Ignis had never had a distinct scent as long as Prompto had known him; it had only been a few years sure but that would have been enough to at least pick up the scent of the ash-blond man. Ignis, when he did smell like something, never gave off a distinctly Omega or Alpha scent. Noctis chanced a glance out of the corner of his eye in time to see the thoughtful frown on Prompto's face as he seemed to be trying to make sense of the limited information he'd gotten so far. A surge of affection ran through the obsidian-haired teen as he watched Prompto's eyes glance out toward where the doors leading to the elevators and up to Noct’s apartment were located across the parking structure.

Prompto bit his lip as he continued trying to make sense of both his packmates' vague words. There were times when the blond caught a whiff of the clean, slightly spicy scent that came from the cologne that Ignis often wore; on days when Ignis spent hours in the kitchen trying to recreate the Tenebrae dessert that Noctis remembered he smelled sweetly of baking things. Sometimes he smelled like the laundry soap he used to get Noct’s sheets clean. That was it though. Plus Iggy was probably the most dependable person Prompto knew, he had never been absent enough to indicate any kind of rut or heat schedule. 

“So, Iggy is  _ not  _ a Beta,” Prompto stated evenly, watching Noct’s shoulders drop as he nodded in affirmation. 

“He’s an Omega. He was in Pre-heat Friday.” 

“Huh.” The reply from the blond was completely neutral, his violet tinged eyes holding confusion under his furrowed blond brows. Noctis and Gladio both frowned at the response. Prompto tried to put the new knowledge together with what he already knew about Ignis. Why they'd keep it from him, to begin with, made no sense. Plus, he couldn’t understand why Gladio or Noctis showed such discomfort in saying the words.  _ I mean I’m an Omega too so what’s the deal? _

“Ignis is really private about it. There’s only 5 people who even know about it other than his doctors,” Gladio said without turning to look at either Prompto or Noctis, “ I guess it’s 6 people now if we include you Prompto.”

“We figured he’d tell you when he was ready,” Noct muttered as Gladio finished, “But he probably figured it ‘wasn’t relevant to the situation’. You know Iggy.” 

Noctis glanced back at Prompto giving a small, unsure smile as he imitated Ignis’s accent when he said the words ‘wasn’t relevant to the situation’. It’s his way of making peace with Prompto, telling him that this was uncomfortable but that they’re okay. That he hoped Prompto was okay with the two of them even if they technically lied by omission. From the front seat, Gladio gave an amused snort at the bad imitation of Ignis and finally turned to look properly at his two packmates again.

Truth be told, Prompto did think he knew Ignis enough to understand that what Noct said made sense. Prompto would be a liar if he didn’t admit that he felt hurt that he hadn’t been told but it was hard to stay in that place when his Pack was trying to reassure him or when he really sat and thought about what he knew about Ignis. Ignis wasn’t exactly quiet, he was too witty and sarcastic for that, but he was private. He was an expert at deflecting the conversation away from himself and focusing on facts, or of carefully avoiding things he didn’t want to talk about. Prompto learned that early on when he was trying to get friendly, to make Ignis like him or at least be okay with him being around. 

The first time the blond had asked Ignis about what he did in his free time he ended up getting nothing but a sarcastic ‘Well I enjoy many things but free time is for those who don’t work with his Highness’. Prompto had stared, feeling his cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment but Ignis had given him the tiniest smile and he’d immediately grinned back as he realized that Ignis was joking. It had made him feel like they were connecting but before he could prod for a real answer Ignis had turned the question back on the blond.

It wasn’t until after the conversation ended that Prompto had realized that he’d shared his love of photography and video games at length while getting next to nothing from Ignis. When he’d tried again and again he’d gotten limited information and more often than not found himself in the hot seat as Ignis continued to get Prompto to talk while carefully avoiding himself as a topic of conversation. Most of what Prompto knew about Ignis at this point were things he’d learned through observation; like the fact that Ignis almost always wore coeurl patterned socks on Fridays, or that so many of the snacks he brought over to Noct’s were salty-sweet so those must be his favorites or the fact that he always liked to cover himself in the light blue blanket in Noct’s apartment best. 

“Yeah, I guess I do,” Prompto sighed as he shushed the slight pang of hurt still simmering inside him and sent a reassuring smile to his packmates. When the relief softened the tension in their bodies he couldn’t help but tease, “ I’ll go up and leave his snacks but you two have some making up to do.” 

He already had a few ideas of how they could ‘make it up’, mostly consisting of cuddles and indulging his penchant for bad horror movies that always freaked him out, even though he didn’t really think they needed to. He understood the situation or thought he did. Noctis reached out and took Prompto’s hand, giving it a squeeze as the tension left his shoulders; Gladio had already started getting out of the car, feeling pleased that his gamble was working out so far and that the blond seemed to be taking the news well; the smell of flowers dispersed as the open door wafted it away. 

-=-=-=

Less than 10 minutes later Prompto found himself leaving the elevator two floors below Noct’s apartment, suddenly hyper-aware of his heart beating. He turned to see an encouraging look on Gladio’s face and Noct biting his bottom lip as the elevator doors closed, taking the pair up.  _ No biggie, it’s just Ignis. Who is an Omega. But just Ignis, regular, super cool Ignis. _ Prompto held the bags in both hands, a keycard that Gladio promised would open the door in his back pocket. 

He thought he’d knock and hand the stuff over; if worse came to worst he’d unlock the door, drop the groceries quickly in Ignis’s kitchen counter and head upstairs. No interaction needed. Gladio said the apartment layout was similar to Noct’s but with less square footage because the living area was smaller. It shouldn’t be difficult to sneak in and out. 

He stared at the door to Ignis’s place before lifting the hand holding the lightest snacks to knock. Prompto surprised himself with how firm his knock sounded when he felt the flutter of nerves squirming along the insides of his chest. The blond told himself that he was okay with this, that he and Ignis and the rest of them would figure it out but he worried. He worried about whether Ignis would be okay with this, whether he would be angry with him or worse with Gladio and Noct. 

The two were so uncomfortable with the whole situation and it felt like they really tried to respect Ignis. Prompto was also worried about how long it took to get Ignis to get comfortable with him being around to begin with. It made sense looking back since it was Ignis’s job to watch out for Noct as much as it was Gladio’s and Prompto didn’t want to ruin that. Not that this should. Hopefully. The blond swallowed the lump in his throat as his nerves continued and knocked again waiting for an answer. 

There was no sound from inside the apartment, no vocal acknowledgment or any indication of moving. It was eerie and made him nervous as he remembered his heats alone at home. They had been painful and exhausting even if they only lasted 3-4 days making them short by typical Omega standards. One time, maybe his 3rd or 4 heat, before he’d really figured out how to take care of himself he’d gotten so dehydrated that the world spun around him and he’d fallen in the shower as he tried to clean up. Prompto knew that there were plenty of Omegas who were able to manage their heats on their own. Those Omegas had few to no severe symptoms but he did not count himself among those lucky enough for that. What if it was bad for Ignis too?  _ It’s been a whole week and he hasn’t said anything either. Gladio or Noct would have said something if he did.  _

Prompto juggled the items he was carrying and grabbed for the keycard in his pocket, hoping that he was overthinking or overreacting as he heard the lock click. He slipped into the apartment, toeing off his shoes, glad to be wearing the easy to remove school-issued loafers. There was a sweetness to the air in the apartment that was familiar to the Omega but barely noticeable. Not exactly the scent of an apartment where an Omega in heat spent an entire week.

“Ignis?” He tried to keep his voice even as he called out but he could hear the waver as the quiet continued. Prompto headed for the kitchen counter and placed the bags down on the bare surface as he took a better look around, "Iggy, you okay?" 

The apartment was orderly, with minimalist furniture and a few soft blankets tossed over the backs of the couches which made the space cozy. The kitchen smelled heavily of cleaning products like every surface has recently been scrubbed. He was surprised to notice a few small houseplants around the living room near the big window; Ignis didn’t seem like the type for houseplants but they contrasted with the sleek greys and whites of the apartment and gave the entire place a fresh feeling. 

Prompto glanced toward where he knew the bedroom was in Noct’s place and noticed the closed doors; his left hand wandered to his lips and before he could stop himself he was biting at the nail of his thumb as he thought about what to do next. The blond wandered toward the living room, closer to the bedroom now, grimacing as he realized what he was doing, and lowered his hand. The nips at his fingers and nails were something he picked up after he presented and he really wanted to break the nervous habit though he’d heard Omegas, in particular, were prone to nipping. Slim shoulders squared as he stood still, taking a deep breath to refocus himself. In that quiet moment, it hit him. 

Under the scent of cleaning products and the lingering sweetness was something else. A scent that was oddly familiar, comforting even though he was sure he never consciously noticed it before. The scent reminded him of Gladio at first, the smell after he handled his blades and cleaned them, but it was less potent and tinged with something like honey. Prompto released the breath he was holding and felt his head get cloudy as the scent filled his senses.  _ It’s Iggy, that’s his scent...Astrals it’s so nice _ . Violent-blue eyes closed as Prompto tried his hardest to focus on why he was here instead of the scent he could now identify as Ignis. Now that he smelled it he can’t help but zero in on the scent though. He wanted to engrave it into his mind, tell Noct and Gladio about it, wrap it all around himself and keep it close. Those waves of thoughts and feelings almost overwhelmed him as his body responded to the scent; it was so strong that he didn't even notice when the bedroom door opened. 

-=-=-=

Earlier in the day, Ignis had managed to shower and he’d felt almost like himself after. At the very least he felt well enough to grab a comfortable pair of flannel print lounge pants and a simple white t-shirt before heading to the kitchen, resolute that he’d clean up. The early afternoon had been spent getting the area looking presentable again because he knew that he’d do better if his space was organized and clean. It made him feel like things would be okay, like he was in control of himself even if he hadn’t felt that way since this pseudo-heat hit. The trash was placed in the bin, the surfaces disinfected, and the floors cleaned. He’d even done a quick round of laundry, making sure to use the unscented soap he kept especially for his post-heat scent sensitivity and replaced both blankets and pillows to his couches so everything looked orderly. 

The Advisor had looked around feeling satisfied that things were starting to get back on track when the residual exhaustion of the last week crept back in. He’d thought he would have enough energy to make a small meal before he settled for the day but his limbs felt too heavy and his eyes wouldn’t stay open. He rationalized that it was too early in the day for him to feel that way but his body avidly protested any additional movement. So he’d gone back to the guest room, still looking for the comfort of a nest as his body recuperated and hating himself for it as he slid back into the now smaller pile of blankets and pillows in the closet. It was only a few minutes before Ignis had slipped into a comfortable sleep.

-=-=-=-

As Prompto called for him, Ignis was dreaming pleasantly of the Pack. Of driving someplace with them, someplace flat and full of soft swirling dirt where they could see far ahead, the sun setting as they drove. Gladio was leaning over the back seat, draping an arm over to touch Ignis wherever he could reach and saying something close enough to Ignis’s ear to tickle the hair at the back of his neck. Someone in the front seat had a hand on his thigh, possessive but chaste, as he drove. Somewhere Prompto was calling for him. 

Emerald eyes opened drowsily as the voice from his dream seemed to echo into the real world. The dream left him feeling comfortable, warm, cared for and he lay comfortably for a moment rubbing his face against the pillow that he’d unconsciously wrapped his arms around. It smelled wrong, only like him, not like Noctis or Gladio or Prompto. The reality of laying on the floor, in the makeshift nest, in the spare room closet of his apartment hit him and Ignis jolted upright in the mostly dark closet. Only a small sliver of light from the partially opened door illuminates the space as he grabbed for his glasses. 

He was alone, just like he always was when it came to issues with his secondary gender, not with Noctis or Gladio or Prompto, not with anyone. He was alone in his apartment and he had to get it together so life could get back to normal. So he could do his job, take on the Citadel staff, organize the upcoming events and meetings, take care of Noctis and his Pack. The dream, he rationalized, was part of the residual hormones as his body reached baseline again.  _ A dream is all it is, they do not have time to look twice at you, they already have the perfect trio after all _ . Self-loathing crept into Ignis as he stood and walked out of the nest. He’d make dinner, finish washing the mess of linens in the closet, make his bed so he could sleep in it tonight, and forget all about the desire and comfort of that dream. Forget about the idea that his friends would disrupt their Pack for him. Tomorrow things would be back to normal. 

The door to the bedroom opened and the familiar scent of Prompto hit him, all sweet woodsmoke, making Ignis stop in his tracks. Blond, messy hair was highlighted by the sun which barely clung to the day outside but those familiar blue eyes were closed. Ignis swore that Prompto had a pretty blush tinging his cheeks as he inhaled deeply but it could have been the light in the room. The Advisor blinked as his still drowsy mind processed that Prompto was really there, standing in the middle of his living space. 

He opened his mouth to speak and those lovely violent-blue eyes slid to half-mast and met his. Prompto’s eyes were dilated, dark taking over the majority of the blue, and he let out a soft inquisitive sound as he focused on Ignis. The sound was soothing, pulling at Ignis to come closer and wrap his arms around the blond. Then Prompto’s eyes focused and his face changed between several expressions. First, there was a slight shock as his eyes widened, then a shy turning of those eyes away from Ignis as pink tinged the freckled cheeks, and finally Prompto an anxious back and forth as blue eyes glanced between Ignis and the ground. 

“S-sorry Iggy. We got stuff. Snacks,” Prompto’s words were choppy like he was starting sentences and stopping them when he wasn’t sure what to say. Prompto’s heart was beating furiously in his chest as he stood in front of Ignis feeling very much like a kid caught doing something he was definitely not supposed to be doing. He pointed at the counter in the kitchen and swallowed heavily, “I’ll, uh, head upstairs now.” 

The last of the words were said in a tight voice and Prompto turned on his heel skittering toward the front door. His slim hands grabbed at his shoes and, not bothering to put them on, threw open the door as he showed himself out like a behemoth was after him. Ignis stood stock still and stared at the door as he processed what just happened. Maybe if he was less tired he’d be angry that this was how the blond found out, he’d wanted to tell him on his own terms. And he would have. Eventually. Noctis and Gladio must have put Prompto up to coming up here since he was also an Omega and neither was tactful at dealing with secondary gender issues. A sigh escaped Ignis as he removed his glasses and brought a hand up to rub at his eyes thinking about the three ridiculous men that his instincts fixated on but he couldn’t help the warmth that filled him as he glanced toward the bags on his kitchen counter.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, each of our boys has been having to deal with their attraction to Ignis one way or another (though Prompto has had a more visceral reaction). Aaaand the not soo big secret is out. Ignis has risen from his heat hiatus and we're going to get moving from here! Feel free to let me know what you think and send feedback. Till next, time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of a hiatus for personal reasons I'm back! I've been getting settled into a new job and in the process of moving (yay pandemic, please note the sarcasm there) but as things stabilize I'm hoping to get back to a more regular updating schedule.

Noctis sat on the couch absently scrolling through social media as he waited for Prompto. It gave him something to do with his hands but it didn't stop him from bouncing his leg against the floor as he thought about what might be going on downstairs. Gladio said things would be okay the whole way up to the apartment and he might have been right but Noct couldn’t help but let his mind wander. Everything might be alright and Ignis could appreciate the snacks, or he could absolutely hate the lot of them for ambushing him, or he could decide he didn’t want to deal with any of their nonsense or… Noct shook his head as he stared unseeingly across the room. Ignis would probably be proud of him, the thought had an edge of bitterness to it as it solidified in Noct’s mind, he was considering all potential outcomes just like Ignis has always told him he should.

The stream of thought was interrupted as the sound of the lock clicking broke through the silence. He stood from the couch, deep blue eyes searching over Prompto as the blond shut the door behind him and leaned against it staring at the ground so his hair covered his face. The blond’s chest was moving up and down like he’d been running and he was holding his loafers in one hand as he bent breathlessly over his knees. 

“Hey, you okay? Was he mad? He didn’t yell at you or anything right?” Noct rushed to the door hovering around Prompto but not touching the blond as he waited for a response. He wasn’t sure if he was more worried about Prompto or Ignis at the moment but the thought of either of them hurt or angry made him ball his hands up at his sides and turned his scent heady with anxiety. Prompto let out a groan and dropped his shoes shaking his head in response. Worry flooded the Prince as he tried to figure out the shake of Prompto’s head. Was he not alright? Did Iggy yell? Or was everything okay and Ignis wasn’t mad? 

The sound of the front door opening and Noct’s questions brought Gladio out from the bedroom where he had been changing into his pajamas. He’d been worried about how things would go but he trusted both Ignis and Prompto to manage the situation, they were radically different people but they both wanted the best for Noct and that included getting along. Instead of simmering in the worry, he figured he’d take a 5-minute shower to give himself a moment; the blond would be back by the time he was done and they’d deal with whatever had happened together.

The timing was such that he stepped into the living space wearing his favorite sleeping pants and a towel around his shoulders just in time to hear Prompto groan. He frowned as he saw the blond leaning over his knees like he’s winded. Prompto didn’t smell distressed but Gladio knew that his nose wasn’t exactly the best at picking up that kind of thing. Still, as he got closer to the pair he noticed Noctis’s scent had an edge of ozone in it, something like the smell before a thunderstorm, signalling the Alpha’s distress. _Maybe things went bad._

“Astrals, Noct he smelled fucking amazing.” Prompto wheezed out, eyes finally lifting to reveal a pretty flush that spread from his ears down to his collarbone. He looked guiltily at the future king of Lucis as he spoke, noticing the stress emanating from the Alpha. Violet tinged eyes looked beyond Noct to where Gladio stood part of the way through the room. His packmates had twin stunned looks on their faces and Noct, whose nose is sharper and who was closer, noticed the sweet edge in Prompto’s scent that always signaled interest or arousal in Prompto. _Okay, I hadn’t thought about this as an option._

-=-=-=

Late morning Saturday Noctis stood in front of the mirror placed just shy of the door leading out of his quarters in the Citadel. Below the mirror was a simple table with a bowl for keys, a small clock, and a box that he knew had his favorite mints. Ignis had the mirror and table placed there years ago for quick checks before they’d head downstairs for Citadel business. Noctis had rolled his eyes at the time but today he had been doing exactly what Ignis intended when he noticed his tie didn’t look quite right. He’d learned how to do it as soon as he could insisting that he needed to make sure he could make himself presentable without assistance but it never looked the same as when Ignis did it for him. Noct bit his lip and turned away from his reflection pressing his palms down the front of the charcoal suit to smooth it. He was sure he looked fine but there was a nagging feeling that he was putting on a costume pulling at the back of his mind.

Noct’s role in the Citadel had been adjusted to account for the final semester of school after his dad insisted he focus on finishing strong. He had a sinking feeling that it was kind of consolation because he would have to go full swing once school ends but he still couldn’t help but feel grateful for the little time he had to pretend he was just a teenager. The distance had been good for him mentally but it also made him feel unsure of himself when he did have to make his way to the Citadel to complete his duties on evenings and weekends. Now, standing looking himself over he tried to get into the headspace of Prince of Lucis and out of thinking about the night before and the sweet way Prompto smelled. Or the way that Prompto held himself back from both his Packmates all evening after blurting out the words that echoed in Noct’s mind: _he smelled fucking amazing._

It had been easy to keep the night before off his mind when he was training with Gladio, earlier in the morning than usual to make room for everything else, even if it had been harder to keep from getting bruised up when he felt sleepier. Then he’d been distracted when they’d gone up to meet with Claurus and Cor to go over a few Crownsguard prospects. Gladio stood close to Noctis, describing personalities as well as strengths of potential recruits, and the warmth of him coupled with his slightly stronger post-workout scent had kept Noct having to focus intently on the task at hand so he wouldn’t begin to let his interest show in front of his dad’s closest friends and retainers. 

Noct was relieved to have Gladio with him as he looked over the details, appreciative of the subtle way his Packmate leaned toward him when picking out points of interest in the files. There would be more files in the coming weeks but weeding out people early on would make the process easier since the acceptance rates were low when compared to the number of applicants. Beginning with some guidance helped too since he felt unsure of what was important to consider apart from the level of proficiency with weapons that these new recruits had. His input wasn't usually needed here so he didn’t need to know the finer details but today they were considering people for the squad assigned specifically to Noctis so they wanted him to feel comfortable with their pics.

The plan was that he would be doing more official, public outings once school ended and he would need the added security. After plenty of back and forth, Noct had retreated to his rooms for a shower, a snack, and a change of clothes leaving Gladio to deliberate with Claurus and Cor. Gladio’s eyes had wandered toward the doors watching the Alpha stiffly walk out of the room with a fondness he couldn’t hide. He turned back to see his dad and Cor sharing knowing smiles and felt his face warm but turned back toward the files in front of him without a word. Noctis didn’t see the look from Gladio but he missed his presence during the quiet moments in his rooms. 

Now, as he headed to his next meeting shadowed by a stoic pair of Crownsguard he daydreamed of what the end of the day will bring. Hopefully, a nice evening ignoring the royal expectations that weighed on him here and maybe they could talk about last night, get things out in the open and decide what to do. He passed through the blissfully cool hallways of the Citadel thankful that he wasn’t wearing the suit in the summer heat raging outside. Arriving at his destination, he entered a smaller meeting room with a large table in the center seeing the guards post themselves just outside the door from out of the corner of his eye. Inside the room the walls are lined with maps that detailed trade routes from various ages and books with the histories and theories of the various agreements between nations over the last 50 years. It was comfortable even though the purpose of it was clearly meant for work. 

Early afternoon passed slowly, the meeting with two of the Trade Council feeling long. He fought to keep himself pleasantly neutral, none of them could really sway much directly after all, as they went over the updated list of items that the Council was requesting from Tenebrae. From what Noctis read in the recent reports there was a lot of back and forth as they attempted to finalize the details of the proposed agreement. Once this was done it would be reviewed by the wider Trade Council, be presented to the Inner Circle, and finally, a visit with Tenebrae would be arranged to approve or adjust the proposal before signing.

Thankfully the meeting went better than Noctis expected as the representatives went back and forth on the pros and cons of the various items. He sat at the head of the antique wooden table watching the two men in the room debate the merits of the items. The older of the two, whose hair had steadily been turning silver for the last year that Noct had spotted him around the Citadel, was of the opinion that what was being offered was more than enough; meanwhile, the younger of the two, freshly made part of the council after completing his training 2 years ago, thought there should be an adjustment for more of the higher priced items that couldn’t be grown or make in Lucis. There was so much to go over that Noctis didn’t really need to add much but he felt pretty pleased that he was able to discuss the benefits of some of the winter crops that Tenebrae could bring. 

He’d heard Ignis talking about how some fruits and vegetables required a certain number of ‘chill hours’ and that not all of Lucis was able to provide that along with the other conditions needed to grow them. It had been a conversation that Ignis had had with one of the many local grocers as he placed an order for some promised Tenebraen fruit; the Advisor had been excited to try to make the dessert Noctis remembered using ingredients that were more authentic. It was a funny thing, talking about crops like he knew anything about them, but it made Noct feel comforted to have information to add especially when the officials actually looked impressed with him. 

As they finished up, the two members of the Trade Council nodded respectfully and smiled at the Prince but made no move to leave as he headed to the doors. Instead, they gather the scattered documents on the surface of the table as they quietly chatted about the rest of their day. Noctis managed polite nods as he made his way toward the doors. He looked around the room noticing the way that the shadows were playing on the bookcases showing that the sun was further in the sky than he expected. They must have run overtime. 

Noctis took in the way the shadows played over the large, ornate windows and dark wooden chairs feeling a pang of nostalgia. He used to burst into rooms like this, with all the furniture huge and imposing, looking for his parents when he was too young to understand the gravity of his station. A sad smile broke through as he walked out but it disappeared as he heard the familiar sound of Gladio’s footsteps coming up the hall. The Prince had had Gladio at his side for enough years that he knew the sound that the Beta’s boots make, a quieter than expected rhythm considering his size but steady and confident. Cobalt eyes turned toward the sound catching sight of his Packmate and the feelings that had sat all mixed up in his middle loosened.

Gladio was dressed in his official uniform this afternoon so he must have changed after their meeting with Clarus and Cor. He looked as confident as his footsteps sounded, rough around the edges but handsome in the tailored uniform, and Noct had a shameless moment where he imagined pulling aside just enough of the uniform to make Gladio’s knees shake as he knelt in front of him and took him in his mouth. 

Gladio caught the far away look on Noct’s face and let the barest hint of a frown pull around his eyes and the edges of his mouth but kept himself composed. While Noctis had been busy with the trade council Gladio oversaw the field test of new weapons by a few of the Crownsguard; daggers and swords that the Kingsglaive use outside the city had been scaled for the tighter quarters of Insomnia. The results were promising and he spoke to Cor about it after but now he was officially done for the day and glad for it. The Shield waited to pick up Noctis thinking that a more familiar face would make the afternoon a bit better for his Prince.

“Your Highness,” Gladio inclined his head as he stopped a respectful distance from where Noct stood waiting. Then he turned to the two Crownsguard standing slightly behind Noct, “I will be escorting the Crown Prince the remainder of the day, report downstairs for new assignments.” 

He was recognizable enough that the two Crownsguard simply saluted Gladio then bowed their heads and saluted Noctis before they excused themselves. Noctis’s face remained neutral as he walked toward the other end of the hall where a stairwell led to smaller, more private meeting rooms. The afternoon light warped the panels of the windows casting Noctis in a yellow glow that left Gladio staring nearly breathless at his Alpha. 

Noctis looked softer in this light but his formal clothes and squared shoulders, too tense for Gladio’s liking, as well as calm demeanor, were unmistakably regal. It’s like Gladio was getting a hint of what his future King would look like. What his future Pack Alpha would look like. The brunet fought the need to pull Noctis close as they began walking up the curved stairs and out of sight of the hall. As soon as he was sure they couldn’t be seen Gladio gave in and pulled close to wrap an arm around the Prince’s waist pressing his face into the dark hair on the top of Noct’s head. They had agreed to be more formal in front of the staff around the Citadel but that didn’t mean it was easy to act as if they were only a prince and his retainer

“You’re doing fine Princess,” He wasn’t sure the affirmation was needed but a brief, vague conversation with Iris left him thinking that it couldn’t hurt. _People like hearing that they’re doing good._

Noctis gave a soft huff in response but he leaned back against the taller man without a fight needing the comfort after the combination of the evening the night before and the day he'd had. Gladio grinned against the Alpha’s hair and pressed against a subtle pattern in the grain of the opening one of the side passages he knew would lead them near where the King was waiting. Cobalt blue eyes glanced over a suited shoulder when Gladio pressed against the stone and a doorway opened. Noctis felt flutters in his stomach as he glanced back toward Gladio. 

The surprise was not because of the doorway itself since the Citadel was full of side exits to keep the royal family safe in case of emergency but rather what Gladio had in mind as he started leading him firmly inside. Noct sent a quiet thanks to the Astrals that Gladio thought to take this path as he let himself slouch against the warmth of the body beside him. His shoulders and back ached and a slight headache was forming from the way he kept his jaw clenched throughout the official meetings. 

As soon as the entrance closed behind them Noctis pulled Gladio close and leaned his face up in that expectant way that he knew Gladio liked. He wanted his packmate all around him, the comfort and certainty of having him close even when things felt messy and confusing, and they could start with a kiss for now. Amber eyes filled with warmth as Gladio looked at his prince and leaned down to press their lips together. The kiss was chaste, lips pressed firmly against lips with only the barest separation letting moist breath exchange between them. Noct was sure it’s meant to be warm and reassuring but it’s also deeply satisfying and he felt himself sag against Gladio with a content sound. 

Gladio’s lips always felt warm, much like the rest of him, and since they’ve started this Pack business Noct could think of few things he liked more than having those lips searing his skin as they moved all over. Their lips moved lazily against each other and Gladio’s hand found its way to Noctis’s neck holding him close almost tenderly. Noct took the opportunity to breathe in his Shield’s clean, greenery scent letting out a sigh at the feel of the sturdy body against him. 

Gladio kept his other hand loose against Noct’s waist, taking care not to wrinkle the suit under his hands, he knew that Noctis needed to look presentable for at least a few more hours today. The suit looked good on him too, though it was also looking a bit tight around the shoulders now that Gladio is close enough to get a good look. Their workouts are changing Noct slowly but surely. The two pulled away and Noctis laid his forehead against Gladio’s shoulder making a soft, content sound. 

“I’ll stick around until you finish with your dad then I’ll take you over to the tailor. I told Prom I’d help with some food tonight so one of the Guard will drive you home after you finish.” The words were soft as Gladio ran those large, calloused hands over the soft hair on the back of Noctis’s neck. 

“Sure. I’ll see you after?” He didn’t realize his eyes had fallen closed but he found it hard to care as he took another deep breath full of Gladio’s scent. 

“I wouldn’t want to disappoint.” Gladio gave a flirtatious grin as he pulled away from the Prince noticing the half-lidded eyes and blown out pupils. He took Noct’s fingers between his and tugged him forward. He was too tempting and if they stayed longer Gladio wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep his hands above the waist. Then they’d really be in for it. Noct rolled his eyes with a huff but his fingers held snuggly against Gladio’s and he smiled softly as they made their way through the marble passage. 

-=-=-= 

The meal with King Regis was pleasant. They talked a lot about the next few weeks and Regis asked Noctis what he was looking forward to about the graduation celebrations. There was graduation, of course, but also prom and the traditional end of year senior trip to some less central part of the city. Noct shook his head and stated that he wasn’t planning on going but didn’t elaborate. Regis kept his face non-judgemental but Noctis noticed the worry line his dad got on his forehead and felt a little guilty. The thing was that he’d already decided that he didn’t want to attend any of the celebrations since attending would mean disrupting any event for the rest of his class. 

There would have to be security detail, contingency plans, all sorts of things. He’d rather stay home, relax, and enjoy the little time he has with Prom and Gladio and Ignis before work really picks up even if he won’t tell his dad that. They hugged warmly as they finished up and headed out of the room but not before Regis sent his son a pointed look as he reminded him that he should be making ‘safe decisions’ with his Pack especially since they are not yet official in the public records. Noctis flushed and groaned an ‘I know dad’ covering his face with his hands. He didn’t catch the knowing look on the King’s face that mirrored the one that Cor and Claurus shared that morning as they watched Gladio. 

On his way to the tailor, Noct felt the soft vibration of his phone at his breastbone where it sat in a pocket of his suit all afternoon. He frowned as he pulled it out wondering who would be calling and blinked with surprise as Luna’s name pulsed at him. They rarely called outside of birthdays and holidays but it was always pleasant to hear from her. Noct cleared his throat and pulled the phone up to his ear continuing to walk towards his next meeting at a more leisurely pace. 

“Hey, Lu what’s up?” 

“Noctis, it’s so good to hear your voice. How are you faring?” Luna’s voice was warm and even though he couldn’t see her, Noctis was sure she was smiling. 

“Okay, keeping busy at the Citadel today. What about you? Everything okay over there?” 

“As okay as being the Oracle and future Queen can be.” The tone was cheeky and Luna let out a soft huff of air as she finished speaking. 

“Fair enough.” Noct let out a short laugh. It was funny to hear sarcasm and sass from the young woman that everyone saw as otherworldly. Ultimately, much like himself, Luna was a person not just someone connected to the Gods or royalty. And by the stars it was good to hear from her and be reminded that he could be all of those at the same time too. 

“I was actually calling to discuss your letter. After reading I thought it important to have the conversation with less delay. Are you preoccupied?”

“You think it’s that bad huh?” There was a warmth high in his cheeks and he fidgeted with the edge of his suit jacket as he walked. 

“Not at all Noctis. But I do know that in the matters of the heart being an Alpha isn’t as lovely as others would have us believe.” Her voice was warm again, fond even, and Noct was reminded of the fact that she presented as an Alpha too. That was the whole reason he wrote to her for her perspective. 

“You mean we can’t just growl at who we want and get exactly what we want every time?” It was his turn to bring the sarcasm and even though she couldn’t see him he arched an eyebrow as he smirked into the phone. The melodic laugh he got was worth the lingering embarrassment of having the conversation at all. 

“Well I’m certain it would work for me but not everyone has my charm.” 

“I bet it would work every time for you, yeah.” Astrals knew she was beautiful and charming. She could have anything if she really wanted it as far as Noct was concerned. 

“In all seriousness Noctis, I think that what you really need is to reassess your Pack. If I may be so forward I believe that what you described sounds an awful lot like pining for a certain Advisor who shares my background.” 

“I-I mean…” Cobalt eyes stared to the side bashfully as Noct’s feet came to a stop; he wasn’t sure how to respond because she _was_ being forward but it’s also something he needed to hear. He knew it deep inside but he didn’t want to be the one to voice it. Not again anyway. 

“It is not a judgment, darling. But if you are to be true to yourself and your Pack it is something that you need to acknowledge. Especially if your instincts are as affected as they seem from your description. I certainly can’t make decisions for you but I’m sure if something pulled at my instincts similarly I would be struggling”

“You’re not wrong,” He let out a soft sigh and shut his eyes rubbing the back of his hair before responding, “But I need to talk to Gladio and Prompto, especially since… and how would I even ask him, Luna? I had a crush on him when we were kids but the one time I got even close to telling him he told me to wait until after I presented. Then when I turned out to be an Alpha everything changed. Now it just feels like- like I’ll be pressuring him.” 

“Just let your feelings be known. He’ll make his decision and you can move on from there. Regardless I know that he won’t leave your side, there are few who come close to his level of devotion for you.”

“And what if he says yes because he thinks he has to?”

“Be clear of your expectations Noct.” She was no-nonsense even though she still had that fond tone. 

“Yes ma’am,” Noct sighed again as he responded but he couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips as his chest filled with the familiar affection he feels for Luna, “You’re the best you know that?” 

“I’ve been told.” Her voice was full of that cheeky smile he’s seen in their occasional video calls, “Apologies Noct but I really must be going, there are a few more duties to attend this evening.” 

“Thanks again. Write to me soon?”

“Absolutely.”

  
  


-=-=-=

The car ride to his apartment blurred for the Crown Prince. It was late enough that there was no traffic but he was pretty sure he dozed off because the trip felt shorter than usual; plus, half jumped up in his seat when the door opened to the parking area startling him. Noctis eyed the door blearily and tried his best to look graceful as he let himself out; then, he gave a nod and thanked the guard who drove. The Crownsguard watched him closely until he made his way into the secured elevator and only then did Noctis hear the car turn on again.

Noct leaned against the elevator wall, head back and eyes closed, as it took him up to his floor. He wanted nothing more than to change into something comfortable, curl up on the couch, eat some junk and sleep in. Even as he contemplated the rest of the evening he couldn’t stop his mind from running through the next day. There were still meetings for the solstice celebration, for his formal presentation to the citizens of Lucis, and one regarding a change in security protocol at his apartment but if he was lucky he would have to say very little. And there was still addressing Prompto’s reaction to Ignis and the way Noct knew he’d been pining over the Advisor himself. Hopefully, Gladio was open-minded enough to listen and figure things out with them even though the three of them were just starting to settle into their own rhythm. The door pinged and Noct let himself out with a yawn. 

Even before he got to his door he smelled something that made his mouth water, making him realize that he hadn't eaten much with his dad. He’d been tired and headachy so he’d had water and picked lightly at the meal while they talked. Now his stomach was grumbling at him and he wondered what Gladio and Prompto could possibly have planned that smelled that good; Gladio was a nightmare in the kitchen and while Prompto wasn’t bad he had nothing on Ignis. The smell was garlicky and warm. He unlocked his door and pushed it open to a stronger smell of garlic, onions, warm toasting bread, and butter. 

“Is it even legal to do that to a grilled cheese?” 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“I mean it’s just supposed to be cheese and bread and grease right? That looks and smells waaaaay too fancy.” 

Noct let the door close quietly behind him staring at the kitchen where Prompto was hovering near the stove looking partially around Ignis’s shoulder at a sizzling stovetop. His mind stopped as he stared at the Advisor’s broad shoulders. He was back. Ignis was wearing a worn Crownsguard sweater and lounge pants, the most casual ensemble Noct had seen him in in years. It was an odd combination considering the heat outside but the apartment was cool enough that it wouldn’t be terribly uncomfortable. His hair was soft and messy around his face, which looked a little paler than usual when he turned to glance over his shoulder at the blond, but he was here with Noct. _With his Pack_. 

There was a smile on the smaller Omega’s face as he looked up toward Ignis then back to the stove. Noct felt a pleasant warmth in his stomach when he eyed Prompto’s long legs as he bounced slightly on his feet next to Ignis. They were acting familiar, no awkwardness visible from where he was standing. Prompto was in a short pair of running shorts and a shirt that was definitely not his from how it hung wide on his shoulders; while it would be hard to miss the few hickeys on Prompto’s shoulders Ignis didn’t seem bothered as he flipped the sandwich on the skillet. The combination of the two looked familiar, domestic and it pulled at that part of Noct that had been aching for Ignis to be part of their Pack. This was right. So, so right. He swallowed the sudden tightness in his throat and looked away noticing Gladio stopped partway through setting the table watching him. Gladio had seen Noct come in and watched the subtle change in his face and in his body language as the Prince had taken in the scene in the kitchen. The Shield couldn’t help but be struck by the enchanted look on the Alpha’s face as he watched the two men at the stove and he wondered if maybe Ignis _should_ be part of the Pack. 

Pale fingers lifted in an awkward wave pulling Gladio out of his thoughts and Noct turned away from the scene in front of him to tug off his shoes and jacket. Noctis's face felt warm and his throat tight but he was relieved, content to have them all there. The Alpha in him made him want to go up to each of the three and cover them in his scent, to be covered in theirs. He would have to settle for a nice dinner and maybe all piling into the same couch if he could get them all to squeeze together. For now at least.

If he talked to Prompto and Gladio though... if they could agree... if Ignis agreed...maybe things would be different. Noctis would be free to shower them in as much affection as he wanted and be free to be wrapped up in them enough to feel safe. He wondered how different things would have been if his mother hadn’t died if his dad could have been around more if he’d been anything but an Alpha. Then maybe he wouldn’t be so clingy or feel the need to pull a Pack so tightly around him. But Noctis spent many lonely years as a kid feeling like he was suffocating under the expectations and the constant changes. He didn’t have many choices back then and even now it felt like he had few choices. But there was something that he could have. In his Pack was something he _could_ choose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient and for leaving comments and kudos it's keeping me motivated for sure! The boys are finally coming around to joining up and Noct is really feeling the change in times as he gets closer to full-time princely duties. Also, I love the idea of childhood friends Noct and Luna just getting to be sassy and shoot the shit together sooooo that's a thing. See you all next time!


End file.
